The Web - Borne Of The Fall
by Lovecraft
Summary: Crossover. Five people find an easier way to deal with life, but first it must get complicated.
1. - Three Mutants...

_ Disclaimers: _

I don't own Jubilee, Sabretooth, the X-Men, or Generation X. I'm borrowing them for my own nefarious devices. Marvel owns them and tortures them (and their readers) more than I ever could. 

I don't own Asher or any characters within the Anita Blake universe. I humbly bow down before the almighty Laurell K Hamilton, for she is a goddess.

I don't own Methos or any characters within the Highlander universe, I believe Rysher does. Rysher scares me, so I wouldn't dare infringe upon their copyrights.

The idea behind the links is a concept adapted from L.J. Smith's Dark Visions Trilogy. L.J. Smith is a goddess among writers for young adult fiction. I bow down before her.

Kora is an original character, so I do own her. Please don't use her unless you ask and recieve permission. (By me, people. Don't get smart.) Not that any of you would want to borrow her. Sheesh.

Timelines: (And pay attention, this gets weird.)

Jubilee and Creed - After Ev's death and Gambit's return from Antarctica, before Moira and Cyclops die. I have aged Jubilee because I'm annoyed at her being thirteen for six years. (That's worse than my mom being 39, again. For the seventh time.)

Asher - After a modified Blue Moon. Assume Anita's still dating both of her boys but is still pouting because Asher got into Anita's mind when she fed him. (Asher's timeline is the most confusing to those who've read the series.)

Methos - After The Four Horsemen and Revelations, before the movie.

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part One  


## "Three Mutants, A Vampire, And An Immortal Walk Into A Bar..."

Rating: PG-13 for language and situations

**METHOS**

"I'll have a beer, whatever's on tap."

Alcohol, one of life's constants. Like me.

I sigh as I settle down on the barstool. Tonight I'm feeling my years. The words of lovers long dead and the feel of blood on my hands weighs on me.

Gods, who am I tonight? Where am I? When am I? The bartender sets a glass of beer down in front of me, then moves on to other customers. One taste of the beer reminds me that I'm in the US. Only Americans could turn beer into carbonated piss. Judging from the prevalent accents surrounding me, I'm in New York. Why the hell am I-... Oh. Yeah.

I slump further over the bar, remembering how I came to be in New York. Duncan bloody MacLeod of the bloody Clan MacLeod. I left Paris. I _ran_ from Paris, MacLeod, and the memory of my fallen brothers. Caspian, Silas, Kronos. To each of their names, I take a long drink from my beer, silently toasting them. My brothers in arms, in everything but blood. I may not be the Death I had been millennia ago, but they are... were still my brothers. We lived for each other because we were there for each other, and because of me they are dead. Silas even died at my own hand.

I stare at my right hand. It is my strong hand, my sword hand, the hand that deals Death. 

With my left hand, I take my beer and drain it. I push the glass back onto the bar and call for another. 

**ASHER**

"I... I'll have what he's having."

The taller man turns to stare at me as though he hadn't noticed me contemplating the stool beside him for the past few minutes. Perhaps he hadn't. He seemed to be considering something very important.

Watching the man, I decide that he is unique in that his face is so plain I'd be hard pressed to accurately describe him. His face is angular and sharp, with high-carved cheekbones, proud nose, and a thin mouth. His body, even while slouched in it's relaxed posture, seemed to be of average height, maybe a bit taller, and lean. His clothing choice spoke of little money. His eyes, however, moved with quicksilver intelligence. Perhaps he was a student, then. It would explain the old, relaxed clothing and gaunt appearance. But none of that explains the bitter taste of despair, loss, and self-aimed anger radiating from the man. Not that it's any of my business, anyway.

I finally decide to sit when the bartender returns with two beers. I don't know why I ordered it, I can't drink or eat. At least, not human food. I gave that up when I became a vampire some three hundred years ago.

I notice the man studying me. I know he's only returning the favor, as I had spent several minutes just watching him, but I can't help but feel like a freak under a microscope. I wonder what he sees from his vantage point. Simply the beautiful side? The man I had once been? My golden hair, sky blue eyes, and whole, untouched skin? Or can he see the scars that cover my entire left side? Does he wonder what sort of monstrous weapon did this to me? Does he fear the same monster will come for him? Perhaps he sees me as the monster to be feared and destroyed.

As though sensing my discomfort, he returns his gaze to his drink and slips back into his own contemplations. Following his lead, I turn my eyes to the amber beer I ordered but cannot drink. I miss my Julianna, my human servant, lover, and friend. She was the last woman to have truly loved me, the Executioner not counting because her love was merely Jean Claude's before Julianna was killed, I was scarred by holy water, and Jean Claude became my most hated enemy.

Right then, I wished I could drink, if only to toast the memory of Julianna and my long dead love for Jean Claude. 

**JUBILEE**

"Yo, 'tender! Gimme a beer."

I concentrate my will on the skeptical bartender and calmly tell him, "I'm twenty-one and I look it. No need to check my ID."

The older man looks confused as the telepathic command seeps into his brain. Then he nods and moves to start filling a frosty glass with beer. I nod to myself, silently thanking my teacher, Emma Frost, for her instruction on telepathic manipulation. She'd been thrilled when I developed the talent shortly after my fifteenth birthday and has been giving me private lessons ever since. Three years of tutoring under a teacher as amoral and exacting as Frost has instilled an incredible amount of control over my powers and the mindset to use them to get whatever I need. I wonder if Frost would yell at me for getting drunk or praise me for how I did it. Probably give me extra credit for my "real world application," I decide.

The dude next to me snorts as I settle on the stool next to him, probably at my comment about being twenty-one. The guy's probably no more than twenty-three and is thin as hell. Looking into his intelligent green-gray eyes, I decide he's actually pretty cute, despite the long, angular nose.

"Hey, mind yer own business, bub."

A glimmer of amusement passes through his eyes, then it disappears, leaving only a bright pain in them. His eyes make him look older, and I realize I know exactly what that's like. I lightly finger my sore and bandaged wrist, remembering the cold eyes in the hallway mirror before I left the mansion. I looked dead inside. I wish I felt dead.

The bartender startles me when he sets my beer down in front of me. I give him a small, grim smile of thanks. I turn back to the dude next to me, but see him focused on his drink, lost in memories. I know the 'lost in memories' look well because of my time spent with Logan. It used to worry me when I was younger. Now I do it myself.

Beyond the cute dude is a totally gorgeous hottie. I just manage not to wince when he turns to give me the once over. Well, half of him is hot. The other half looks like it met the angry end of a flame-thrower. He's scarred pretty bad, but nowhere near as bad as Deadpool and Maverick. He looks wounded, though. As though he thinks I'm going to run from the room screaming. 'Sorry, bud. I ain't screamin' for no one,' I think at him. I then offer him a smile. He looks a little shocked at the gesture, but gives a pale smile back.

I nod, satisfied, and turn back to my beer. I kick the backpack I put on the floor to make sure it's still there, then sip the beer. It's a taste I've been learning to acquire lately, and though I should be saving my money, I need one tonight. I'll find a place to sleep later.

**CREED**

I know that smell. The moment I walked into the bar, warnings were going off. It's the runts' frail, Jubilee. I see her sitting at the bar next to a guy who looks more than a little sloshed, judging from his posture. I sniff the area again, hunting for the runt himself. The frail hasta have a babysitter, right? Wrong, I realize. I see her nursing a beer while kicking at a bag on the floor. 'Ha! The kid musta run away from home.'

I move up behind her and growl at the bartender for a beer. He eyes me like he's scared, but moves to get my drink. I watch Jubilee's back straighten, but she doesn't turn to face me. I had hoped to smell fear from her, but all I'm getting is weariness.

"Couldn't stand the heat, huh frail?"

Her grip tightens on her glass and I scent blood. "Hello, Creed."

I've never heard her sound so cold and distant. The girl is an emotion fighter, like me. Normally when she fights me, she uses the adrenaline from her fear. I notice the white bandages on her wrist when they begin to spot with crimson. Now I understand. She tried to leave the X-Geeks one way, but failed. Now she's gathered up some guts to take the next available road.

I wonder why she thought it was so bad there. I mean, I've lived at that damn mansion and I know how hypocritical the bastards are, but Jubilee's just a kid. What the hell could have been so bad for her?

I sit down on the open barstool next to her, aware that she's probably wondering why I haven't tried to gut her yet. In all honesty, I don't know. Maybe it's just the bad day I've been having. Maybe I just want to watch the X-Kiddie flounder in self-pity and get drunk off her ass. Maybe I'm just curious. Most cats are, I suppose. When the bartender sets my beer in front of me, Jubilee orders a refill. The guy doesn't even blink at the request comin' from a kid. Huh.

I turn to check out my surroundings and notice the man on the other side of the frail glance at me appraisingly. His baggy clothing hides his body well, but I can tell by his hands that he works out. If I didn't know better, I'd say he worked with swords, but he doesn't strike me as the ninja type. I bare my teeth at him in warning. 'No matter how good you think you are, I'm better.' 

He nods almost imperceptibly and turns back to his drink. He's a killer. I can almost smell the blood on him.

Jubilee and the blonde at the end of the bar watch us, the blonde with interest, the frail with narrowed eyes. The blonde's a vampire. He smells of old blood and snake-den. He probably thinks he's foolin' everyone here into thinking he's human. Stupid corpse. I wonder if the frail's figured out she's surrounded by killers. Given her suicide attempt, I wonder if she's here on purpose.

She turns back to her beer when the bartender brings her a fresh one. She's lost something since the last time we fought. The will to survive? Nah, she still wants to live, despite the slash on her wrist. Maybe something to live for, then. If I were a poetic kinda guy, I'd say she lost her innocence, her laughter. But I'm not, so I won't.

It's not like I don't know how it is, though. Sure, it's been a while, but before I was the killer I am today, I was a boy. A boy fuckin' chained in a basement and treated like an animal, forced to kill his food with his bare hands and eat it raw. Just a boy.

I take a long drink of my beer.

**KORA**

I'm hungry.

I suppose all the energy I got from home had to wear off eventually. To be honest, I had wondered when this hunger would flair up again. I haven't eaten anything, as I had at home. I haven't fed since I left, almost... five days ago, I think. 

These times, daytime and nighttime, are hard to get used to. That's why I find myself in this bar, I guess. It's one of the few places open at this hour that has a lot of people.

I'm still very hungry. 

I move to the bar and sit at the end, next to a giant of a man. Tall, muscular, blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair and eyes are like mine, I note. Though that's where the similarities end. I'm smaller than him by far.

The man serving drinks comes over to look at me. His lip kind of curls before he informs me that girls my age shouldn't be in places like this. The girl to the left of the tall man tells the... bartender? Yes, bartender. That's the word. The girl blinks one eye at me and tells the bartender that it's okay and I'm old enough to be served here and he blinks, then apologizes to me.

I nod my understanding. When he asks me what I'd like to order, I find myself at a loss. There's a glass in front of the man beside me. I'll just taste that and see if it's acceptable.

It's when I reach for the glass and the man grabs my wrist that all hell breaks loose.

**CREED**

The blonde frail actually went for my drink! 

I can't believe it. She looks a little lost, but not stupid. I see her mouth drop in shock when I grab her. Then I can only feel...

There's a pulling sensation, like someone's tugging on a 'tub drain. I feel a pop and _it_ is rushing from me. I don't know what _it_ is, but _it_ sparkles, like iridescent champaign. _It_ is coming from me and the girl is just soaking it up, her cobalt eyes almost on fire. 'What the hell is going on?'

*I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry.* A voice, high and clear, whispers through me. 

'Shit. The bitch is a telepath.' I try to snarl, but I feel locked in place. Time has slowed all around me, but thoughts are rushing through my head. Memories long buried, emotions seldom experienced. 

*That is rude and wrong. I'm not a telepath. I think.* The voice, so musical, is more clear. Like veils are ripping out from between us, making her more visible to me. Curiosity begins to color the world.

Then there's another voice, strong and brash. Jubilee. *Creed! What's wrong? Oh shi-!* 

And the power between us surges. 

**JUBILEE**

I saw the girl reach for Creed's drink. She musta had a death wish, or somethin'. Then Creed got this weird expression on his face. When I reached out to sense what was wrong, the shit hit the fan.

It's mega-strange being in Creed's mind, and I can tell it's his immediately. There's a fringe of red to every thought, every action. It's like watching a movie singed around the edges. There's something else here, too. It's like when the light hits a bubble and you can see rainbows swirl over the surface. Creed doesn't strike me as the rainbow-bubbly type.

*Girl, you better stop whatever you're doin', or you're gonna be majorly sorry.* It has to be the kid at the end of the bar, there's no one else it can be.

*This has never happened before. I don't know how to stop it.* Shit, not only does she look like Tinkerbell, she sounds like her too.

*I don't care what you do, just break the fuckin' conn- Shit! Pay attention to me, you stupid git!* But her attention doesn't return to me. I'm trying to call her back. Hell, even Creed's growling at her to get back with us, but she's riding the power and drifting away. 

Oh crap, cutey and hottie! 

**ASHER**

I'm not sure what's happening. 

One moment I'm watching the young Asian girl charm the bartender into giving the blonde, elfin-featured girl a drink and the next I feel someone invading my mind.

Crackles of energy pour over me, but each one is so different! One is fierce and tastes like blood while another is buoyant and light. 

*Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!* Ouch. That one was like fireworks, each word exploding with multicolor sparks behind his eyes. I feel confusion, fear, and a sensation of fulfillment. Everything is clashing together in a heated whirlwind.

There's a sudden rush and the heat of a desert bathed in sunlight. Another presence fills my head, sharp like steel and old as sin. Lightning laces through the world.

The power seems to hit a wall and roll back on us like a wave. 

I'm drowning in it.

**METHOS**

'Bloody hell! What's going on!?' 

The world must have tilted off it's bloody axis, because I'm in the Twilight Zone, I just know it.

"You heard the man, frail. Whatja do to us?" A growling voice, one used to being obeyed and answered. It echoes against me, rubbing my brain like a cat seeking attention.

'Gods, it's like I can hear his voice in my head.'

"You fuckin' are, now shut up and let the frail answer!" The taller blonde snaps at me. Creed. His name is Victor Creed.

"Yo, Vic. This pro'ly isn't the place for this chat, huh?" And the Chinese girl with the California accent is Jubilation Lee, Jubilee for short. How do I know this!?

On my left, the half-scarred, half-ethereal blonde chokes. Jubilee is at his side in an instant. I almost didn't see her move.

*Ash, I need you to relax. Whatever happened is hitting you harder than the rest of us. Let me see if I can bleed some of this power off.* 

Oh, Gods. I can see it now. It's a wave of pink just trying to swallow him whole. Jubilee puts her hand on the pink glow and curses in Mandarin. I can feel... something. A flair resembling a mini-Quickening sparks up, then dies off. The pink glow goes with it. 

I find myself on my feet, helping Jubilee prop the gasping blonde up. Asher. His name is Asher and he's a vampire. I waver on my feet. 

"Dude, I need you to not pass out on me, okay?" Jubilee's watching me with her blue eyes. 

'Contacts? How else could a so obviously Chinese girl have blue eyes?' 

Those eyes narrow down on me. *Watch it, bub. I don't need no contacts.* Again, I hear her in my head.

I find myself centering, the dizziness passing. "Look, what's going on here? I can-"

"Not here." That's Creed. I turn to look at him only to find him standing with his hand on the girl, Kora Sorren's, shoulder. He thinks she's going to run but she feels more curious about what happened than afraid. "The kid's right. We're going to my place." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a couple twenties to toss on the bar, his right hand never leaving Kora's shoulder. Somehow, I don't think he'll take me saying 'no' for an answer.

I help Asher off the stool while Jubilee moves to grab her backpack, then stands back at Asher's side, ready to help in case he falls over. Creed steers Kora to the door while Jubilee, Asher, and I trail behind. A glance back tells us we only gained a few odd glances, but no bells were going off for anyone. 

After five thousand years, you'd think I'd have seen and done everything there is to do, learned all I need to know. You'd think that after five thousand years I'd be less afraid of a man, a mutant, who looks like he could gut me and feels like he'd like nothing better than to try. 

Apparently not.


	2. - Yes...

_ Disclaimers: _

I don't own Jubilee, Sabretooth, the X-Men, or Generation X. I'm borrowing them for my own nefarious devices. Marvel owns them and tortures them (and their readers) more than I ever could. 

I don't own Asher or any characters within the Anita Blake universe. I humbly bow down before the almighty Laurell K Hamilton, for she is a goddess.

I don't own Methos or any characters within the Highlander universe, I believe Rysher does. Rysher scares me, so I wouldn't dare infringe upon their copyrights.

The idea behind the links is a concept adapted from L.J. Smith's Dark Visions Trilogy. L.J. Smith is a goddess among writers for young adult fiction. I bow down before her.

Kora is an original character, so I do own her. Please don't use her unless you ask and recieve permission. (By me, people. Don't get smart.) Not that any of you would want to borrow her. Sheesh.

Timelines: (And pay attention, this gets weird.)

Jubilee and Creed - After Ev's death and Gambit's return from Antarctica, before Moira and Cyclops die. I have aged Jubilee because I'm annoyed at her being thirteen for six years. (That's worse than my mom being 39, again. For the seventh time.)

Asher - After a modified Blue Moon. Assume Anita's still dating both of her boys but is still pouting because Asher got into Anita's mind when she fed him. (Asher's timeline is the most confusing to those who've read the series.)

Methos - After The Four Horsemen and Revelations, before the movie.

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

PG-15 For language.

Part Two

## "Yes, The World Is Bloody Nuts"

**JUBILEE**

Creed's place. 

Christ on a crutch, the guy must be rich. Well duh, Lee. He's an assassin for hire and older than Logan ta boot. A century plus of acquiring shit n' killin' people must lead to a fat pocket book. This house is just a tad on the small side to be considered a mansion. The neighborhood's posh as fuck. Land is huge and the neighbors are an acre away. Knowing him, he probably just wants the privacy. At least, that's what the security system seems to imply. Never seen spikes attached to heat sensors before. Must get icky when strays hop in.

"Will someone bloody tell me what's going on? Now!?" 

Yeek. He should calm down before he bursts something. "Dude, Methos, take a chill pill."

Whoa, someone turned on the death-ray. "Don't call me that. In public and private, it's Adam Pierson."

*And what about here, Methie?* I'm taunting him. I know I shouldn't, but it's just too much fun.

*"STOP THAT!"* 

I wince when the scream echoes in my head, lightning flashing behind my eyes. I can't help but continue. *Ooooh, someone's having a temper tantrum.* 

"Lady Jubilation, please stop aggravating him." 

It's the use of my full name compounded with the title that actually gets to me. No one's ever called me a lady before. I turn to Asher, noting how pale he is. He's probably always pale, though. He never sees the sun 'cuz he's a fuckin' vampire. Maybe suckin' is a better adjective. 

Asher is afraid, 'though you'd never know it to look at him. He's sitting on one of the tall backed chairs lookin' all calm and collected. He's definitely elegant, I'll give him that much. Clothes all designer, posture almost textbook. Why he isn't flippin' out is beyond me. Maybe psychic bonds are common with the vamps. 

"Sorry. Must be the beer." I shrug and grin, giving them all my best 'I'm cute and potty-trained' look. Creed doesn't buy it, but I'm not sure why. He's been treating me with a twisted sort of respect tonight. It's disconcertin'. Everything about this night has been disconcertin'. Like, freaky-weird has got nothin' on this.

Met-, I mean Adam, sighs and slouches into a chair. *Would have been better off in Paris.*

"Yeah, well. Frying pan, fire, does it really matter? All turns up the same in the end." I reach into my pocket and pull out gum. Ah, the sweet, sweet taste of Juicy Fruit.

"On that happy note, why don' we have the frail here explain herself." Creed walks over to the table and stands behind Kora, his hands going to her shoulders. Oh yeah, info by intimidation. Frost lessons 101.

**METHOS**

Kora is watching us all. 

She's a tiny thing, really. Wide blue eyes take up all her face surrounded by skin almost as pale as Asher's. She hasn't said a word out loud at all. It's almost like she's afraid to talk, but she's not afraid to touch. Her hands haven't really stayed still. Anything within reach has been fingered and categorized. Even now she's examining Creed's hands, touching the claws with interest. 

"Kora!" Her head snaps up at me, eyes going even larger. I'm sorry I yelled, but it's just been a bloody long night. "What did you do to us?"

*I got hungry.* Windchimes. That's what she sounds like. Very matter-of-fact windchimes. 

"Right. Hungry." I press my face into my hands. A quick check of my watch says almost midnight. At the rate things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if the time was actually 13:47pm Eastern Standard Time, beep. None of the other laws of nature are being adhered to today.

"My guess is she went to feed on ol' Vic and found that his healin' factor pumped a crap load of energy out. She's like a vamp, ya know. 'Cept she feeds on energy instead o' blood." Jubilee pops her gum, her face completely straight. I don't think I could have said that without cracking up. The fact that I just heard it makes me feel like I'm cracking up.

Asher gets an interested look on his face. "An energy vampire? There's never been anything like that in the community."

"She's a mutant. The extreme mutations like this have only been happenin' in the past century. You wouldn't have seen it much earlier than that." Another bubble pops. 

"Yeah. Alpha levels have only started showin' up in the past fifty years." Creed nods like he understands what the hell is going on. Mutants. Mutations. Is this what the mortals felt like when I explained my immortality and the Game to them? Hell. I'm sorry I was always so bloody impatient.

"What we gotta know is whether she's like Rogue, with no control over her power, or if she can start it and stop it at will. It'd hella suck to not be able to touch her, skin ta skin." Jubilee nods at Creed's hands and raises an eyebrow. Creed looks like he just considered the possibility that touching her might be a bad idea. This whole bloody thing happened because he touched her!

"Answer her, frail." His hands tighten on Kora's shoulders, but she doesn't wince. She was watching Jubilee blow bubbles as though she'd never seen anything like it.

*The power comes out at certain points. Palm, mouth, center of forehead. When I'm hungry, then I feed.*

It's a roundabout answer. Fingers to her cheek wouldn't open whatever 'portal' to the energy, but Creed's palm on her skin would and that's only when she's hungry. "Would your palm on them make it so you can feed?"

Her nod is my only answer. Interesting. 

**ASHER**

"What do you normally do to stop... this?" A slight wave of my hand indicates the connection I can _almost_ see between us. I can certainly feel the pull.

*This doesn't normally happen.* Her attention has wandered to me. 

Her frank stare at the scars unnerves me. I fight to keep from flinching from her when she reaches across the table to touch them. I've stood in the Vampire Council as a lapdog to my mistress, Beautiful Death, for centuries. I can handle one small girl touching me. I can. "Then what does normally happen?"

*The ones I feed on die.* She just keeps stroking my cheek as though memorizing the texture. 

I will keep my face blank. She will not see what this is doing to me. "Why don't you talk aloud?"

She's startled. She pulls back her hand and drops into her chair, her eyes wide. *I hurt my throat. It was a long time ago.* 

**Screaming. Loud, continuous wails for as long as a breath will hold, then an inhale to fuel the screams anew. Terror. Loneliness. Screaming, on and on. The screams echoing along with the pounding of fists into the walls.** 

I find myself holding onto the wooden arms of the chair so hard that it cracks. Well, I successfully deflected her attention from my scars. Next time, I'll remind myself not to bother.

"What the hell was that?" Victor is shaking his head as though the screams were still echoing for him. Maybe they were. 

Adam is rubbing his arms as though he's cold. "Is there something we can do about this link? Someone we can talk to who might be able to break it? No offense, but I don't know anything about you people and I'd rather get on with my life as soon as possible." 

"Well, yeah. I know a few people who can take a look at it." Jubilee and Victor exchange a look. They aren't relishing the idea of turning to these people, that much is apparent. 

**Rage. How dare they imprison me!? Bastards, all of them! They'll all bleed when I'm free.** 

**Tears. Tears for the dead, tears for the living, tears for myself. Tears of salt and tears of blood. Guilt-laden rage. Bitter isolation.** 

"Shit. Sorry. I'm leaking. Lemme just... There. Better?" Jubilee has a look of intense concentration, then the alien feelings recede. "The connection's intensifyin'. It's getting harder for me to hold up so many shields."  


**CREED**

"Drop mine. I've got some fairly strong ones from dealin' with Cueball." As soon as I say it, I almost wish I could take it back. The frail was holdin' back some pretty impressive waves. "When'd you go all psi-sensative? Last I saw, you were just a punk-ass, firecrackin' kid."

"You obviously haven't been around in awhile. Incase you haven't noticed, I've grown up a bit."

**Cigar smoke. The word 'kid' echoing in increasing volume.** 

If I had less control, and if I didn't known any better, I would put my hands to my ears to try and block out the voice. "You're leaking again." 

The echoes disappear in an instant. "Sorry. You know how it is with strong emotion."

Yeah, I knew. The more you feel the less you concentrate and the more slips out. "Ol' Wolverine really pissed ya off but good, huh?"

*We aren't going to talk about that, Creed. Drop it.* I look to see if the others notice the tight words, but they don't even blink. 

"As for your question earlier? Frost's been training me for a few years. I've learned some good shields, good enough to keep me from Cerebro, but I don't know how much of what just happened got out." The frail looks tired, like she's suddenly older. Thinkin' back on how long I've been fighting her, I realize nearly five years have passed. Eighteen years old and she's got the eyes of a seasoned mercenary. Poor kid. 

"Spit it out, frail. Whatcha tryin' ta say?"

She glares at me. I shrug it off. Gotten a lot worse in my day. "If the X's have bothered to notice that I'm gone, they'll be lookin' for me. If my shield slipped or is slipping now, then they'll know where I am. I'm using too much of myself trying to keep everyone else's shit to themselves so I don't know how much of me is gettin' out. Got it?"

"Why don't we just put some distance between us? If we all go our separate ways, maybe the link will fade." Pierson's grasping at straws. The boy don't know nothin' 'bout telepaths.

"Maybe, but it's doubtful. If this thing is using my telepathy along with whatever energy Kora's put into this, then it's got some pretty good distance on it. Like, right now, I could reach Frost in Massachusetts. Even worse, with bonded pairs like with Summers and Grey, they could hear each other from New York to Alaska." 

"Within my... community," A pause from Asher. He doesn't know how much we know about his blood-suckin' habits. "There are bonded pairs, infrequently trimulatives. They'll last any distance and only sever when one of the pairs is dead." 

**Unimaginable pain. A woman, a beloved, screaming in agony. Latin chanting.** 

"Fuck." A fine sheen of sweat coats Jubilee's face. Her jaw's clenched so tight I can see the pulse beating in her temple. "Okay, you guys. Yer all gettin' a lesson in shields, 'cuz I'm not going to be able to hold you all indefinitely."  


**KORA**

There's so much around me that's unfamiliar.   
I've never seen anyone like Jubilee up close before. Her eyes are different shaped, more like the almonds that had once been on a birthday cake when I was little.   
Asher's got strange marks on his face, and those marks make him very sad. I wonder why? They're very interesting. They feel slippery against my fingers.  
Victor has claws on his fingers. Puffy, my kitty, had claws. I remember them being sharp. I haven't seen Puffy in a very long time. I wonder what happened to her.  
Adam is scared of what's happening. I didn't mean to do it. I don't even know what I did. I think it's interesting. I can feel his fear like it's my own. I wonder if I could feel it if he's happy?  
Oh, Victor's moving me to the floor. Hmm. The carpet is like it was in my rooms, except this is dark blue and the one in my room was browner. Jubilee's on the floor now and Asher is sitting between her and me. Victor sits on my other side.   
Everyone is looking at Adam now. He hasn't moved from his chair. He's complaining about something. I'm not really paying attention to what. Victor growls next to me. When I put my fingers on his chest, he slaps them off. His chest vibrated with his growl. It tickled.  
Adam is moving to sit between Jubilee and Victor. Oh, we're in a circle, all cross-legged and facing each other. Hmm. I think my legs are going to fall asleep if I stay like this. When I move to straighten out my legs, Victor puts his hand on me. I think that's his signal to stop moving, so I do.  
Everyone closes their eyes. I do what they do. Hold still, keep my eyes closed. Easy.  
Power crashes over me. I'm not hungry, so I just let it roll around like a ball, bouncing from wall to wall. Something happens. It's like the walls are falling down and now I can feel Asher, Adam, and Jubilee much better. A moment later, another wall crumbles and I feel Victor.  
So much life between them, so many emotions. I hold on to all I can, living in the moment of their memories.  


**CREED**

Never felt anything like this before.  
Everything is hyper-sensitive, I'm feeling it from five different angles. I know that the carpet is somewhat scratchy against Jubilee's legs and Pierson is cold beneath his thin sweater. From Asher, I know how it feels to have to force air into lungs that don't breathe and from Kora, I learn how to revel in each sensation.  
They're all sifting through each other's memories. I can feel Jubilee trying to control the rampant curiosity, but no one's paying any attention to her urgings for some privacy. Most telepaths find it rude to go through another person's mind like this, but the rest of us have no such qualms. The unfamiliar territory was begging to be explored and the others didn't know it was considered bad form.   


**The pain of the knife sliding through the flesh of our arms. The blood spilling from the wound easily as we slide deeper into the warm water, the bath tile cool against our skin.** 

**The feeling of drinking deeply from a necromancer. Her blood incredible on our tongue. Her power calling ours to life, calling our bodies to life.** 

**Our brother swinging a battle axe. The adrenaline racing through our systems fast as quickening. Thought flees and millennia of instinct honed to razor-sharpness come to the fore.** 

**The sensation of our claws ripping through flesh. The scent of blood and fear riding the air, calling the bloodlust and tinting our vision red.** 

**The first feeding that took our Nanny away. The terror on Mommy's face when she had seen poor Nanny fall to the ground in a heap. Daddy's hand on our wrist tightening to the point of pain.** 

**The humiliation of waking up knowing of our failure. Everything hurting, inside and out. Our teacher talking in her always cold voice about going home. The knowledge that home isn't a place that really exists and our family is really a lie.** 

**The necromancer's horror at her own pleasure. The fear filling the face that had been our only chance of acceptance, of love. The power rolling through our veins like a heady mead. The cold understanding that the power won't take away the aching loneliness.** 

**The feel of our sword meeting, and parting, heavy flesh. The loss of a loved one at our own hands. The power of lightning slamming into us as we shriek our hatred of life, of fate, and of the gods. The power doubling as another brother loses his head. The sensation of two souls completely joining with each other for one shining moment.** 

**The utter freedom of completely giving ourselves over to the beast. The acknowledgment of pain and reveling in it, because to feel pain means to feel life.** 

**The harsh pain in our wrist as we are thrown into our rooms. The closing and locking of the door as we realize that daddy meant this to be _forever_ and the sheer panic that realization brings. Our voice crying out for mercy, for forgiveness. We'll be good! We promise!** 

**The patronizing voices following us through the mansion. The pitying looks from so-called friends. The kid gloves to handle the kid. The humiliation of never being pushed to succeed because we _obviously_ aren't powerful or good enough. The fear of living only to see more death or feel more pain.** 

**The absolute need to get away from the necromancer's horror. The desperate rush to pack the necessary belongings and get to neutral territory, away from the council, away from St. Louis, away from the memories.** 

**The light of hope we'd known for the first time in two centuries dying when MacLeod saves us from death only to turn from our past in disgust. The knowledge that no matter how many centuries we put between us and our past, we can never escape who we are.** 

**The ghosts of our past rising up to choke us. Our memories jumble and twine together, all three sets of them. The burning need for the glow coupled with the maddening understanding that we would never feel the glow again.** 

**The screaming that didn't end until our voice was lost and all that came from our throats was blood. The miserable loneliness of seeing no one's face, not even our own, for over a decade.** 

**ASHER**

Mon dieu. There are tears on my face, shiny and red tinted, and I can't bring myself to brush them away. Not only do I have the memories of my hardest times, I have theirs as well. May I have the strength to walk with them.

Jubilee has finally gotten control of everyone and is redirecting us. She shows us how to veil our thoughts so that we know something is happening behind the curtain, but we cannot tell what. She tries to show us how to put up thicker walls, but that becomes painful, both in the sense that we finally have a place to belong completely after being so alone and in the more immediate physical sense. When the walls first came up, we all began to ache just behind our eyes. As the walls continue to remain, the more intense the pain becomes. Jubilee drops the walls between us in favor of building walls around us to keep other psychics, or telepaths, out. The veils between us remain in place with each of us curtaining ourselves with relative ease.

Victor is helping Jubilee put the walls in place as though each thought were a brick to lay. I can feel where Jubilee has placed the wall and where Victor is filling in gaps or reinforcing weaker areas. It's almost as though they're building a fortress. I help in the only way I can.

Into the wall, I add a sense for magic, whatever magics I possess as a vampire. There's no hiding what I am, they've been in my mind. At least now, when they meet other vampires, they'll know it immediately and be able to defend themselves. If there's any magic in the area, be it lycanthrope, blood, sex, or spell, they'll feel it. At this point, I realize that we are bound as intimately as a servant to their vampire master. I don't need to lay down the marks to follow them into death should something happen to them.

Adam senses what I do and adds his lightning to our shield. *You'll be able to feel other immortals with this, but they'll also be able to feel me through you. My years and quickenings have widened my warning area a bit, so you'll know they're there before they feel you. Take it for the early warning system it is. Get the hell out of the area as quickly as you can so you don't get challenged.* We acknowledge his words with a slight hum of approval.

Kora's presence flares brightly as she pours her own energy into the wall. It glows pink, flashy to all sensitive to it. When she fades back down, there's a sensation of solidity. In fact, the wall almost seems to pulsate beneath our mental fingertips like a self-sustained living thing.

Jubilee's low mental whistle brushes through our minds. *That thing is as strong as it's gonna get. It's got a lot of energy in it and it ain't comin' down unless we want it to.*

**METHOS**

The closest thing I've ever felt to this link is the double quickening I shared with MacLeod when we slew Silas and Kronos, but that one was over the moment the quickening ended. This link, this web of power, burns with vitality. It doesn't seem to be fading at all.

I should have been more scared. Two kids are tied to me. The vampire and the mass murderer I don't need to worry about, one's immortal and the other can't seem to die. Those girls are as mortal as they come. Who knows what would happen to me if one of them dies.

I quieter part of me wonders what would happen if I lost to the Game. It's quiet because I try not to tempt fate, even in my head. But is it really my head still? After that... melding, I'm just not sure anymore. I know I'm still thinking these thoughts, but all a thought is, is based on interpretations of the world at large, and interpretations of the world are determined by personal experiences. If I suddenly have other people's experience-based interpretations, then am I still me? Am I still thinking like me? Or have the become a part of me? If that's the case, then am I a part of four other people? Can the world handle five Methoses? Or is that Methosi?

Bugger it. I've bloody cracked. I haven't had enough beer to deal with tonight and this is what I get. I need some bloody sleep. 

**JUBILEE**

Whoa, the troops look tired. I should ask Creed if we can stay here tonight. 

Might as well work on the control a bit. *Hey, Vic.* The thought is successfully sent to only Creed.

Aw, he looks like a kitten when he scrunches his nose to concentrate. *What?*

Everyone else turns to look at him. Oops. *No, man. Think of us like we're each connected to individual strings, and each string is a different color. Like, picture this in your head, okay?*

Another nose scrunch and he nods. The dude should be more careful, he's losing his badass image.

*Now, think of how everyone's been talkin' like they've been holding all those strings up to their lips when they need to say somethin'. What you need to do is hold up only one of the strings connected to just one person.*

He frowns as he imagines this. *Like this?*

*Yeah! Just like that. See, it's easier to do this stuff if you have a mental picture of what you want to happen. At least, that's how Frosty always taught me. Don't worry, it gets easier with practice. We'll be doing it instinctively eventually.* 

Creed looks thoughtful and a little proud of his accomplishment. Adam and Asher just look confused. I briefly wonder if they can sense us talking. I know they can't "hear" us, but they may be able to pick up on something happening. *Anyway, I wanted to know if we could crash here for the night.*

I see the knowledge of why I left the mansion in his eyes. He knows I have no place to go just as I know Kora's been sleeping on park benches for the past three days. Adam has a bed at a no-tell motel and Asher has a flat he just bought, but Kora and I have nowhere to go. *Yeah, fra- Jubilee. You guys can stay here. There's a room you n' Kora can stay in upstairs and to the right. It's got a shower in it. Go ahead and go. I'll ask them if they want to stay and tell 'em about the string thing.*

I know I've said it before, but the statement bears repeating. Creed being nice, just because, is disconcertin'. But I think I can learn to deal with it. 

I nod my thanks as I get up and gather my backpack. I expect to hear voices, either aloud or in my head, but I don't. I walk up the stairs thinking that he must be concentrating on three of the strings instead of all four. Cool. I hadn't thought of that.

I get to the top of the first flight of stairs and turn right. There's only one door, so I go in. Again, I'm astounded by the sense of wealth the place has. It's very masculine, with heavy lines and dark colors, but tastefully done. He had to have had an interior decorator.

I'm just getting in the shower when Asher gives the equivalent to a telepathic knock. *Yes?*

*Adam and I have decided to stay over. I'll be up for awhile yet, and when the sun rises, I probably won't be able to wake up. Please keep the shades to my room drawn. I'll be in the far room on the left.*

I'm impressed and I let him feel it. He was a little shaky, but he managed to get the whole message through on a private line. *No prob. See ya tomorrow. And don't set off any of Creed's security systems.*

*I won't. Sleep well.*

*Yeah, you too.*

When I'm washing my hair, carefully one-handed because of the bandages on my left wrist, I hear Adam's goodnight. It's a general message and makes me wonder if he can send to just one person. We'll need to get him to practice it after we've all slept. It's just not practical to make everyone listen to you talkin' when you only need to say it to one person. 

A quick rinse and I'm out of the shower. I toss on some shorts and a shirt and head into the bedroom where I see Kora already buried under the thick covers, asleep. The bed's big enough for the two of us, a king size. The whole damn room is king size. I begin to wonder if Creed set us up in the master bedroom.

*Jubilee?*

Think of the devil. *Yeah, Vic?*

*My room's up on the third floor. Don't wake me up before noon. If you want food, you'll need to go out for it. Money's in the freezer by the peas dated '92. Disarm the security system under the staircase before leaving the house. 36942. Got it?* He pauses, waiting for me to send an affirmative. 

I think I'm in shock. The man just gave me, in essence, all I'd ever need to bring him down if he ever stayed in this house again. Of course, it'd be easy to just change the combo number later on. I wonder how much is in the freezer. Who the fuck keeps money in a freezer by the peas? The man really is psychotic. *Thanks.*

*Oh, there're bandages in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. You're gonna need to re-wrap your arm. I think you popped a stitch at the bar. I smelled blood. G'night.*

*Um, thanks again. Night.*

This has got to be one of the weirdest nights of my life. I unwrap the slightly damp bandages around my wrist and find that one of the five stitches had come mostly out. Clenching my jaw, I pull it out the rest of the way, causing it to bleed. I go to the bathroom, rinse the wound, and re-wrap it with the bandages from the cabinet. 


	3. Centripetal - Part A

_ Disclaimers: _

I don't own Jubilee, Sabretooth, the X-Men, or Generation X. I'm borrowing them for my own nefarious devices. Marvel owns them and tortures them (and their readers) more than I ever could. 

I don't own Asher or any characters within the Anita Blake universe. I humbly bow down before the almighty Laurell K Hamilton, for she is a goddess.

I don't own Methos or any characters within the Highlander universe, I believe Rysher does. Rysher scares me, so I wouldn't dare infringe upon their copyrights.

The idea behind the links is a concept adapted from L.J. Smith's Dark Visions Trilogy. L.J. Smith is a goddess among writers for young adult fiction. I bow down before her.

Kora is an original character, so I do own her. Please don't use her unless you ask and recieve permission. (By me, people. Don't get smart.) Not that any of you would want to borrow her. Sheesh.

Timelines: (And pay attention, this gets weird.)

Jubilee and Creed - After Ev's death and Gambit's return from Antarctica, before Moira and Cyclops die. I have aged Jubilee because I'm annoyed at her being thirteen for six years. (That's worse than my mom being 39, again. For the seventh time.)

Asher - After a modified Blue Moon. Assume Anita's still dating both of her boys but is still pouting because Asher got into Anita's mind when she fed him. (Asher's timeline is the most confusing to those who've read the series.)

Methos - After The Four Horsemen and Revelations, before the movie.

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Rated: R - Language, Violence, and small amounts of Homorerotic Content 

Be warned and advised, if you can't handle it, don't read it.

Part Three

## "Centripetal"

**ASHER**

It's almost dawn now.

I hadn't really noticed the time passing, I was too focused inward, but now the sky is lightening.I pull myself from the window, closing first the blinds, then the heavy drapes. I probably should have gone back to the flat, to my coffin, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to leave all that has begun here. For the first time in a very long time, I feel alive.

I make my way to the bed, the pajama bottoms rolled at the ankles to keep them from dragging on the floor. Victor had kindly lent them to me. I was surprised when he handed it over, and I think it showed on my face. He growled something about never wearing them, as the silk felt too strange against his skin. Actually, he strikes me as the type to just not wear anything to bed, but I didn't say that out loud. Unfortunately, I may have thought it too loud because he snorted before stalking away. At least he didn't seem insulted.

I had felt it when they all succumbed to sleep hours before. Kora had gone down first, her bubble-like energy muting down considerably. Instead of the flashes of thought behind her veil, there is a hum of constant energy, very low and in the background. I think the low hum is actually them dreaming. 

I admit, I got a thrill out of watching Victor tell Kora that feeding on Jubilee wasn't something she's allowed to do. Kora's face had been the perfect blend of confusion and innocence when she asked him why not. I definitely have to practice that face. It would go perfectly with my blonde locks.

For his part, I think Victor simply told Kora that if she was hungry, she should go to him. Knowing what I've seen of his past, that's probably one of the least selfish things he's ever done, especially for a stranger and a girl he once considered an enemy.

To be honest, I can understand where he's coming from. In all his years, everyone he ever loved was either killed or betrayed him. Or both. It's enough to make a man weary to have anyone get near him. In Victor's case, he's moved beyond being weary and is actively pushing everyone away. Until now, that is. Now he has a new "family" that can't betray him or leave. 

No one's said it yet, but we've all thought it. If one of us died, in all likelihood, the rest of us would have our minds pulled into death with them. Victor's body would slowly age and rot away. My body would waste down but not die, not unless someone cut my head off and tore my heart out. Adam would probably just keep dying of starvation until some immortal wandered by and took his head. Of course, the reality of that isn't as bad as it sounds. I doubt we'd feel our bodies die. For all intents and purposes, we'd be in a coma.

Unfortunately, Jubilee and Kora are mortal and, for all Jubilee's training, ultimately human-weak. If this were a vampire bond, I would be able to say with certainty that they were now much harder to kill. A vampire's servant is quicker to heal than a human and will live for as long as their master does. Few servants can handle outliving their masters, most follow into death minutes later. Unfortunately, this isn't a vampire bond, so I'm not sure about any advantages they may have gained.

I sigh as the sun finally peaks over the horizon, the sense of where the sun is actually muted by the hum of the dreamers in my head. 

I settle into the bed. When I close my eyes, sleep comes easily. 

**JUBILEE**

When Asher falls asleep, we know it. 

At the moment, we can't feel anything through our bond except for the presence of each other and it's really creeping me out. I had gotten used to feeling some sense of emotion from everyone, some sense of boredom or curiosity from Kora or Asher's calm, if somewhat easily shaken, facade. I even miss Adam's wry disbelief that life could have turned upside down in a matter of minutes. 

Creed lifts his head to scent the air.

"Can you smell him?"

"Nah. This is just a nightmare. None of it's real."

Creed had fallen asleep soon after me. I met him in the driveway leading up to the house. He'd looked a little spooked but otherwise seemed fine. He doesn't know the house and neither do I, so it must be either Adam's or Kora's. Asher hadn't been asleep long enough to make this place up.

"Well, we've searched the kitchen, dinning room, family room, toilet, and closet and didn't find a thing. Now, we have a choice of goin' upstairs or down. Whaddya say, Vic?"

A shriek resonates through the house, answering the question for us. Creed starts up the stairs with me close at his heels.

Creed pulls up short at the door. I hear screaming, a choked voice begging for someone to stop and under that is a chanting. It sounds like the prayers I used to hear when I was on the street and taking up residence for days at a time at the occasional church. His hand goes to the door and he glances back at me to see if I'm ready. I hold up my hands and nod, ready for anything.

When Creed busts the door down, I find I'm not as ready as I thought. There's only five men in the room, two in priests clothes, two in old fashioned peasants clothing, and Asher. One look at Asher had me frozen to the spot. His body filled my vision and tears blurred the edges.

Creed's ripped the two priests to pieces before I even realize he's moved. One of the men guarding Asher shouts in French and Creed guts him for his troubles. I finally make myself move. I turn on the remaining guard and blast my plasma through his chest. I could have fit my whole head through the hole I made in him.

Despite the carnage Creed and I create, Asher's wounds still look worse. I think it's the fact that the men are that bloody but are dead while Asher just quietly weeps. 

I move as fast as I can to undo the metal restraints at his wrists while Creed gets the ones at his ankles. The restraints themselves seem to be silver and Asher's wrists are raw and bleeding where they had rested.

Asher's so pale he's almost green. The only reason he's still standing is because Creed is holding him up from the unhurt side. I want to hug him, to soothe away the tears, but the bloody wounds on his entire left half of his body stop me. I'd only hurt him. 

"God, Ash! What happened?" The question burst out unchecked and it takes me a moment to realize that it had come from me. His bitter laugh makes me cringe but I can't turn my eyes from him. The wounds are healing right in front of my eyes, like Wolverine or Creed's would. The blood disappears and leaves only the scars behind. It's then that I realize that he's nude. The wounds had been so horrible, I couldn't see beyond them.

"God happened." He straightens and steps out of Creed's hands, visibly trying to shake off the events. The bodies of the men disappear from the floor, followed by the table Asher had been chained to. The room becomes bare, save for four torches casting light through the room and a deep bowl upturned on the floor. 

"This is how you got the scars." It's not really a question, but Asher nods anyway. Creed takes off his shirt and offers it to Asher.

Asher takes the shirt, a button-down dress shirt, and gratefully puts it on. "They did it to "cure" me of my vampirism. They burned Julianna, my lover, at the stake as a witch while they put drop after drop of holy water on my body. I can heal from almost anything, you know. Silver and lycanthrope wounds take longer, but it's really only the holy items that will scar. I essentially spent a week being bathed in acid before I was rescued." His voice is devoid of emotions as he speaks. I almost think he would have preferred to die than live through this experience.

I feel sick. I can't believe anyone could do that to a living (relatively) being. For the first time in my life, I know true hatred. 

**CREED**  
~*Warning: Slash, non-con*~

I didn't need a mindlink to know how Jubes felt, I could see it all on her face. The expression makes me wonder if she's as innocent as the X-Men treat her. I remember how she blew a hole in that guy and didn't even blink. But then, this is the dream world. Maybe she doesn't think it counts here. 

Asher seems to have collected himself, at least. Good, because after my nightmare and his, I'm starting to think Adam and Kora aren't safe. We need to find them so we can get outta here.

"Let's get moving. This dream is either Kora's or Adam's and we won't be able to leave until we get them." The frail's bright, I'll give her that.

"There's another room at the other end of the hall. I saw the door on our way up."

"Then let's check it out." Jubilee grabs Asher's hand and pulls him to the door. He's startled by the contact but follows. Heh, better him than me.

When we get to the door, I hear a low moan. Jubilee drops her hand from the doorknob like it burns and turns an interesting shade of red. "Uh... Why don't I let you guys handle this one?"

The only hint of a smile on Asher's face is in his eyes. He reaches for the knob and pauses until I nod. He pushes the door open and we both stop to gape.

Five men again, only this time, they're all naked. Adam's hands are bound to a metal ring hanging from the ceiling, his legs are shackled spread-eagle to the floor. In front of him is a dark-haired brunette with an olive complexion. He's on his knees with Adam in his mouth.

A man slightly shorter, but heavier built, is behind Adam, fucking him. Fucking him raw from the strangled sound he makes. Or maybe the pain is from the guy slamming against the bloody welts covering Adam's back from lower neck to mid-thigh. Either way, this is gonna stop. Now.

There's two other men standing not quite with the other three. One is big, bigger than me, and stupid looking. The other is smaller, his head shaved and a dragon tattoo clearly visible. I take on the smaller guy. He's the one with the bullwhip and the crazy look of someone who know pain and loves to inflict it. I all but rip his head off, then quickly turn on the bigger man. The stupid expression becomes confusion as my claws sink into his stomach and rip upward to spread open the ribs.

"No! Not yet, dammit!" Adam's voice is shaking and furious. I don't need my enhanced sense of smell to know he's close to the edge.

I look over to find that Asher had apparently torn the throat out of the man behind Adam and was currently holding back the hair of the guy in front.

A moment later, all the men disappear and leave Adam hanging by the ring, shaking. Asher looks at his empty hand with a blank expression until Adam lets out a piteous wail. Throwing a look in my direction, Asher lets me know what he plans to do.

I turn around and block Jubilee's view of the two men. As I walk toward her, I hear Adam try to stifle a sob of relief. "Try" being the operative word. Jubilee looks at me in concern when she hears the sound, but I shake my head and give her a _look_. She blushes a deeper red. 

I turn around when I hear the shackles being released. Adam is holding onto Asher looking weak as a newborn pup. There's a pile of clothes on the floor and I go to it, looking for something Adam can wear. The shirt's in ruins, but the pants look fine. I hand them over to Adam who manages to pull them on with just a little help from Asher. He then collapses to the floor, rubbing his hands against his face.

"Who were those men?" Jubilee's voice is as quiet as I've ever heard it. 

"The one screwing me? Kronos." Adam lets out a humorless laugh. "He's been screwing me over in mind and body for the past three millennia, so why not have him screw me in my damn bloody nightmares?" There's a note of resigned hysteria in his voice, the surest sign of a man beaten beyond his limits. "The marks were from Caspian. He always loved to torture, you know. Silas hadn't gotten his turn yet. He probably would have broken my neck. I loved the big guy to death, but he had a nasty habit of killing me when Kronos told him to. Never permanently, of course. No, if I was to die, Kronos wanted my quickening all to himself. Bastard. Isn't family just bloody wonderful?" Pierson hunches over his knees, drawing them tightly to his body. The whip marks had disappeared. 

"And the one... in front?" And Jubilee was even being tactful. A tiny corner of hell must have frozen over.

"Duncan MacLeod. He killed Caspian and Kronos when I killed Silas."

"He's the one who turned on you." 

Adam nods at the quiet words. "He didn't like the fact that I associated with the others. Back about three thousand years ago, I had been called Death and I rode with my brothers raping, killing, and pillaging. We were the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. You know, at the time, that was just about all there was to do, if you weren't a slave."

Asher reaches out to curl a hand around Adam's neck. "We won't leave you for that, you know. We're all killers here."

"Pretty words, Ash." He smiles like he doesn't quite believe it. "You know, MacLeod's a killer too. The world's bloodiest boyscout."

Asher returns a wry smile. "I should introduce him to Richard, as he is the world's furriest boyscout." 

**METHOS**

Asher's managed to make me laugh tonight and for that, I'll be forever grateful. 

The whole nightmare has just been out of my league. I know I've had a few really, _really_ bad dreams in my time, you can't live as long as I have without having something done to you or doing something to someone else come back to haunt you, but this has been one of the most tactile dreams ever. If it had been anyone other than Kronos and Caspian, I might have enjoyed it.

Asher is a godsend. Not only has he calmed my nerves and soothed the fear of betrayal, but he also... lent me a helping hand when I needed it most. I have a sneaky feeling that I'm going to wake up sticky, but I can't find it in myself to really care. I _really_ needed the release.

"So, do ya recognize this place?"

We're all moving downstairs when I tell Jubilee 'no'. She goes on to explain that the dream must be Kora's and we're going to the basement to look for her. Why couldn't she have been upstairs? There were only two rooms and both rooms had been searched. The ground level had been where Creed and Jubilee met. Only one more direction left to go, down.

At the end of the stairs is only one door bricked over. There's a small slot at the base of the door, ten inches long and four inches high, with a metal covering that can only be pushed inward.

Gods, this actually happened to the girl. Her parents locked her in a basement with a hole only big enough to push food through. They kept her alive here for _years_. 

"Lemme get this wall. Blowin' things up is my specialty." Jubilee steps up to the bricks in her oversized 'Tool' t-shirt and tiny black cotton shorts. She holds her hands out to the wall with a look of concentration. Multicolored sparks crackle from her palms and turn the wall to dust with a few loud pops. She grins over her shoulder at us before walking into the room. I'd be shocked, but the past night has been too much on my nerves. I'm fresh out of shock right now.

The room is brightly lit when I follow Victor in. Stuffed animals litter the floor interspersed with clothes, both for smaller children and older teens. There's no sign of Kora in the room, only a door on the right hand side already open. 

I peak through the doorway and see her sitting on a bed with her back toward me. She is perfectly still, something I hadn't seen from her during our whole introduction. The room is in hyper focus, every color in the room slightly brighter than it should be, imperfections in the wall slightly exaggerated. It was as if she had spent a great amount of time memorizing everything in the room, paying attention to the smallest of details.

"How long were you here, Kora?"

She turns toward me, startled. "I never left."

"Of course you left. How do you think you met me? Met us?" I slowly make my way to the bed, aware of her eyes following my every movement. 

"You aren't real. I just made you up in my head. I went to sleep and dreamed you up. Then I woke up and I was alone again."

"We're still here, Kora, and we're all real." Creed, Jubilee, and Asher have come in and are copying my slow travel to her side. "This room isn't real. This house is in your head. You did leave here, sweetie. This place is just a dream and we're here to wake you up, to take you out of here for good." That's it, Pierson. Talk very softly, stay very calm. It's like trying to talk a jumper off of a ledge.

I take her hand in mine and watch as she jumps. She throws herself into my arms and holds on tight. The world around me blurs and fades into oblivion.


	4. Centripetal - Part B

_Disclaimers are at Part Three A._

Continuation of: "Centripetal" 

**KORA**

I wake up wrapped around Jubilee. I think I'm crying. She doesn't seem angry at me for it. She just rocks me, telling me not to be sorry, the dream wasn't my fault. I can't stop crying, but I don't know why.

Adam's in the room now and he's holding onto me. He's doing it as much for his own comfort as mine, I think. I don't mind. I like being touched, especially hair-brushing. Nanny used to do that for me.

Asher and Victor come in together, Victor with long, confident strides and Asher more hesitantly. He keeps looking around the room for sunlight. The blinds are drawn tight, he shouldn't worry. He climbs on the bed beside Adam while Victor lifts Jubilee into his arms, lays down beside me, and leaves Jubilee draped over his body. 

I am comforted by them. I know them better than any other living being. They know me, I'm not dead to them. I am safe with them. 

**METHOS**

It feels nice to just be held like this. But as nice as the warmth and press of bodies is, nature calls. Loudly. 

I untangle myself from the bed reluctantly, the warmth of the room not any competition for the warmth of physical contact. I find the bathroom and use it. At the last minute, I decide to hop into the shower. The heat of the water embracing me is more of a match for sleeping against the others, but still not really comparable.

By the time I make it out of the shower, Jubilee's pulled herself off of Creed. The other three curl in on each other like a litter of kittens. *Awww.*

*Shh. Let em sleep. They're not nightmarin' it anymore.* She stretches, the 'Tool' shirt from the dream lifting up to her stomach, showing off a golden tan. 

Remembering what Creed had us practice last night, I imagine pulling a multicolored string up to my lips. *Downstairs for breakfast?* Judging by the lack of someone on the bed throwing a pillow and telling me to shut up, I must have succeeded.

*Actually, we'll have to go out. Vic told me to just pick up some money and get food. Lemme get dressed and we can pick up something from Denny's.* She yawns and stretches again, then moves to her bag and pulls out a pair of jeans. She strips off her black shorts and pulls the jeans on, pulling her sneakers on without socks. I watch her run her fingers through her short hair a couple times and nod. *Okay, let's get food.*

I wish all women got ready that quickly. 

*Waitaminute... Isn't that what you wore last night?* She wrinkles her nose at me. I fight the urge to poke her in the nose.

*Isn't that shirt what you wore last night?* I run my hands down my shirt, comfortable in it. The jeans were a little more difficult to sleep in, but I managed. I don't like sleeping naked anymore. It's too difficult to concentrate on sword fighting when you're freezing cold and hanging in the wind.

*Nope. It's the shirt I slept in. There's a difference.*

*Whatever. Let's just go.* 

**CREED**

I wake up hugging Kora like a teddy bear and no matter how much my ego protests, I can't seem to pull myself away. On her other side is Asher. We're missing two people.

I mentally grasp at the multicolored string that is Jubilee. *Hey, do you have Adam with you?*

A moment passes before she answers. *Yup. We're at the Denny's a couple streets over. Borrowed your car. Want anything to eat?*

Waitaminute... *You borrowed my Lamborghini!? I didn't tell you where the keys are!* Sure, she can have the security system number and the money in the fridge, but my car? No way!

*Yeah, well. Ya know, if you just pop a few wires here and touch 'em together there, ya get a pretty good purring sound. It was a piece of... mmm... bacon.*

Uh. *My car is a piece of bacon?*

Tastes flood my mouth. Orange juice, toast with strawberry jam, and bacon drizzled with maple syrup. My stomach rumbles. 

*Dude, this is so good. I'll bring some home for Kora. Maybe we can stop to pick up twinkies while we're out. I'll bet she's never had one.*

*You will bring me that bacon, a tall stack of pancakes, sausages, french toast, and canadian bacon. Then you will return with my car and put all the wires back where you found them. Oh, and bring Kora an order of waffles with strawberries.*

*Sheesh. I'm tellin' you, the car is fine. I'll even bring it back without a scratch!* She doesn't comment on my menu choices. Must be used to it from her time with the runt.

*Maybe Adam should drive it back.* Now I'm just teasing her. Kora shifts in her sleep, her leg twisting with mine. I rub my fingers through her hair and she settles back down. 

*Adam doesn't have an American license. Says he has one at the post office, along with some credit cards, but he hasn't picked it up yet.* 

That means he's used to traveling and changing identification. He will have to pick that up soon. *Well hurry it up. Kore's not awake yet, but I'm hungry.*

*Tell it to someone who doesn't know you're a bottomless stomach, Creed.* I echo her laughter, surprisingly comfortable with the light teasing in a way I never was before. Before, I probably would have gutted someone for saying that to me. Weird.

I drop Jubilee's multicolored thread and pick up the one that flashes like lightning, Adam's string. *Make sure she brings that car back in one piece.*

I can feel his lopsided grin and taste the black coffee when he answers. *She's actually a good driver, a little fast but real comfortable with the turns. She said something about hot-wiring a souped up jet in her younger years. I didn't believe her until she was behind the wheel of your baby.*

A tight spot in my chest loosens. *Oh, good.*

He chuckles again. *Relax, it's in good hands.*

*Doesn't matter. The fact that it's not in _my_ hands is what bothers me.* Ow. I feel the coffee rush up his nose as he tries to laugh while drinking.

*Gee, thanks.* Well, it's a good thing he heals as fast as I do. Hot liquid in your nasal passages can get pretty uncomfortable.

*No problem.*

**JUBILEE**

Whatever Creed said to Adam must have been good. I've never seen anyone get distance that good with nasal projections. Must be the big nose. The poor guy looks so pathetic right now, his face still purplish and a napkin just over his lips. I offer him some of my orange juice but he refuses it. He glares at me and I shrug.

I snag a passing waitress and add Creed's order, as well as Kora's, to the bill and tell her to make it take-out. She blinks at the amount of food but nods and goes away. I sit back in the chair feeling so full I could burst.

"So you know about my nightmare. What happened in yours?"

I hope I don't look as startled as I feel. "I didn't have one. I just got lost out in the front yard for awhile. Creed found me wandering around." I don't tell him about how I had been calling out for Logan or Emma, for Jono and Ange and Ev. I don't tell him about how the trees seemed to stare at me with disapproval while the wind howled out my every weakness. I tell him I was lost when I meant I was ignored.

I don't think he believes me. "Why the bullshit, Jae? You're talking to me, remember? I was around before bullshit was even invented, so don't fuck with me."

I look him dead on, hoping he'll take the hint and back down. "I don't know what you mean."

He doesn't. "The happy-smiley mask. The whole "Life is a bowl of laughs" attitude. I know about your wrist and I know that you ran away from your home. You don't do that when life is just peachy-keen."

I stiffen, tension washing away the drowsy content the food had engendered. "I'm fine. Life isn't great but there's nothing bad. Nothing is wrong."

He just looks at me with an expression of someone who understands what I'm saying and what I'm not. I sigh and let go of the last mask I hid myself behind.

"I was kidnapped a few months ago. A guy named Bastion, a mutant-hater, did it. He tortured me, wanting information on the X-ers. I didn't break for him, though. I didn't." I'd prefer to keep this private, to not have anyone overhear my soft words, but I can't bring myself to tell him via the link. It's too intimate for this. I need something to distance myself, or I'll start crying.

"I kept thinking that they would come rescue me, you know? The X-Men, Gen-X, Wolverine... I spent a month waiting for them to pull me out. After that, I just gave up on them. The guards had started... hurting me at night." I shift uncomfortably in the bench-seat, my hands twisting on the table. "A girl named Daria helped me out about two months after I was first abducted. I was gone for two fucking months and when I got back, they basically said, "Oh, hi. You're back." Then I found out that the guy who had my parents killed sent his son to my school. In an amazing show of support, my one-time roommate Paige started dating him. Then my room blew up and my best bud died."

I sigh and slump over the table, the release of finally letting go of all of that crap inside exhausting me. "Ya know, I think I would have been fine if I had someone to talk to, but they never noticed me. Jono was always angsting about Paige dating Rat-boy, Ange was angsting about wanting the same girl as Jono, Paige was stuck in super-bitch mode, and Monet was concentrating on being better than me. Then my schoolmaster, Cassidy, was lusting after Frost while Frost was too busy crying over her loss of money. No one was willing to look beyond themselves. They all wanted me to be the little girl who always cracked jokes and made them smile, so that's all they saw."

Adam reaches across the table for my hand. His warmth and concern wash over me in a comforting wave. "When I called up Wolverine to ask him to come by so I could talk to him, he told me Kitty needed him cuz she was havin' relationship problems. Relationship problems! I was kidnapped, raped, had my belongings blown up and my best friend buried, but Kitty needed him more."

Finally, I feel the anger stirring up inside me. Something other than the overwhelming press of sorrow. Anger I can work with. Anger can keep me alive. Anything is better than the sorrow. "That was the night I cut myself. Angelo found me in my room and Frost patched me up. They sent me back to the X-Mansion like some reject. They didn't want to deal with me so they sent me off to be with people I haven't lived with in years. And those people? I couldn't stand 'em anymore. All the looks and all the whispers. They were all talking about me but not too me, ya know? I spent three days there before packin' it up and headin' out. Yesterday was my first day on my own."

"You know, you're a lot braver than any of them give you credit for. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." Adam watches me with his solemn eyes, the familiar look of pity not touching him. His eyes tell me he cares. "You think they treat you like a child, but you've lived through more shit in your eighteen years than most people do in their whole lives. It's made you grow up quickly and unfortunately, they couldn't see that. They wanted to see the innocence they fought for instead of the strength of _you_. You are mature beyond your years. Your heart is open, your intentions are good, and you care about people. One of the greatest tragedies is that people who do deal with trauma lose the ability to care, but you've held on. Just because they're idiots and can't see you doesn't mean you and your strength aren't there. It just means that they have blinded themselves."

And just like that, the weight lifts. 

Oh, the past few months of pure pain hasn't gone away and yes, it still hurts like a bitch, but now I'm not alone. I have a friend here, and he's not going to leave me. I actually feel like I can go on now. 

**ASHER**

I awaken to the taste of strawberries. 

Tears spring to my eyes as I taste a fruit I haven't been able to eat in over three hundred years and for a moment, I wonder how. Then I remember the link and I mentally rejoice.

My time sense tells me that the day hasn't ended. A glance at the clock confirms that it's only just after noon. I haven't been awake this early in a long time.

Glancing around, I realize I'm alone in the girl's room.

*Do you like the strawberries, Asher?* It's Kora projecting the familiar tastes to me. She's in the kitchen listening to Victor rant about having his car taken for a joyride. Jubilee's threatening to eat his bacon. I get the feeling that I missed something.

Following Victor's instructions from last night, I "pick up" the iridescent string that defines Kora's personality and tell her, *Very much so, Kora. Thank you. They were my favorite fruit when I was a child.*

*I like them too. They're on waffles with syrup and powdered sugar. It's very sweet.*

She takes a bite of her waffles and the flavors explode on my tongue. Delicious. This is something a vampire could do with a human servant, so I'm not shocked that it's happening, but I am pleasantly surprised. I've missed the taste of food.

*Come downstairs? We can draw the blinds.*

I'm about to refuse, I'd prefer to stay in this one room where the chance of getting hit by sunlight and being burned to death is cut down, but Victor sends up a, *Come on down. We have to talk.*

I sigh and slip out of the bed, the navy blue pajama bottoms still hugging my hips. *I'll be down.*

I carefully avoid all patches of sunlight as I make my way over to the kitchen. True to her word, Kora had made sure all the blinds were closed. The only light in the room comes from the harsh florescent light. Kora and Adam are both in the clothes they wore the night before, but Victor and Jubilee had changed into new clothes. I was the only one still ready for bed. Oh well, it's only about midnight in my world. I should still be asleep.

"Is something wrong?"

Jubilee, with her face pinched and sullen, gestures impolitely at Victor. "He wants to send me to the X-Men. I just got out of there! Why should I go back?"

*All I'm sayin' is that you're the only one of us that can get in there and find out more information on telepathic bonds. I know I certainly can't.* Victor is busily eating the vast amounts of food spread throughout the myriad styrofoam boxes.

"They're not going to trust me now! I fricken ran away! Besides, if I do show up, they'll be watching me like a hawk. I won't be able to do anything." Jubilee began to pace. There's something different about her but I can't figure out what.

*So take Kora with you. Tell 'em you found her on the street after goin' clubbin' last night. You'll get in trouble for sneaking out but they'll be more interested in her than where you were last night.*

There's a bright flash of pain from Jubilee before it disappears, her face closing itself off from emotion. Adam wraps a hand around her arm, sending a wave of comfort. After a moment, Jubilee sighs and the pain returns to her face. That was it. All the emotion is on her face, not just the little smile she always seemed to exude. It's like a mask had been ripped away.

"Yeah, yer right. They won't care."

Victor stops shoveling the food into his mouth. He just watches her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not yer fault." Jubilee runs her hands through her chin length hair in a nervous gesture. "Okay, if Kora comes with me, I should be able to handle it. What will you be doin'?"

Victor returns to eating, this time more slowly. *I'm gonna sell a few things, gonna buy a few things. Basically get ready for a nice, long, cross-country trip. Got some place you wanna visit?*

"Wait, we're leaving New York?" For the first time today, I interrupt. 

Jubilee sends me her patent "Are you for real?" look. "O' course we're leaving. I need to get out of the area fast once I ditch the X-er's again, and we need to work on figuring out what this bond can do. There's no point in goin' out into the world and kickin' a little ass when you can kick a big one, ya know?"

I find myself thumping Victor on the back when he tries to both swallow and snort at the same time. There are some things I don't miss about eating.

"I can go to Paris. I've got a little unfinished business there and we can find out if the bond has a distance limit." Adam looks at us, gauging our reactions. I'm fine with it. Victor and Jubilee seem interesting in finding out if there's a straining point. Kora looks like she's actually paying attention to the conversation, which is a step up from last night.

"I should probably go back to St. Louis for a few days. When and where should we meet up again?"

It's Victor who answers my question. "You and Adam meet me here within six days. Come back sooner if you want, but not later. On the seventh day, we'll pick the gi- ladies up."

Jubilee just smirks. "Pick me up at the X-Mansion? That ought to go over well."

"You're eighteen years old. What're they gonna do, lock you up and throw away the key?" Kora shifts uncomfortably at Victor's poor choice of words. That was exactly what her parents had done.

"Look, we'll get you out of there. If you have too much trouble with them, call me up and I'll spring ya early. No problem."

Jubilee watches Victor hard, judging whether or not to trust that he can take care of her. She apparently finds what she's looking for because she nods and says, "Fine. Kora and I leave tonight."


	5. It Can Swallow... Part A

_ Disclaimers: _

I don't own Jubilee, Sabretooth, the X-Men, or Generation X. I'm borrowing them for my own nefarious devices. Marvel owns them and tortures them (and their readers) more than I ever could. 

I don't own Asher or any characters within the Anita Blake universe. I humbly bow down before the almighty Laurell K Hamilton, for she is a goddess.

I don't own Methos or any characters within the Highlander universe, I believe Rysher does. Rysher scares me, so I wouldn't dare infringe upon their copyrights.

The idea behind the links is a concept adapted from L.J. Smith's Dark Visions Trilogy. L.J. Smith is a goddess among writers for young adult fiction. I bow down before her.

Kora is an original character, so I do own her. Please don't use her unless you ask and recieve permission. (By me, people. Don't get smart.) Not that any of you would want to borrow her. Sheesh.

Timelines: (And pay attention, this gets weird.)

Jubilee and Creed - After Ev's death and Gambit's return from Antarctica, before Moira and Cyclops die. I have aged Jubilee because I'm annoyed at her being thirteen for six years. (That's worse than my mom being 39, again. For the seventh time.)

Asher - After a modified Blue Moon. Assume Anita's still dating both of her boys but is still pouting because Asher got into Anita's mind when she fed him. (Asher's timeline is the most confusing to those who've read the series.)

Methos - After The Four Horsemen and Revelations, before the movie.

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Rated R for Language and Adult Situations

Part Four

## "It Can Swallow Her Whole Star Intact"

**JUBILEE**

Staring at the gate to the mansion, I find myself wondering what the fuck I was thinking when I agreed to this.

I'm sitting shotgun in the four door Lexus Asher had rented. Creed's sitting behind the wheel as it was the only way we could get him to agree to the less conspicuous car. Adam, from his seat behind me, puts his hands on my shoulders and rubs the tension away. Only slightly less than twenty-four hours and I've become used to this, the constant physical contact. These people don't consider me stupid or beneath their notice; I have experience and they treat me with respect because of it. I'm afraid that once I step onto those grounds, I'll be cut off from this haven.

*You know you won't be, Jubilation. We'll still be _here_, you just won't be able to see our charming faces.* Asher's self-deprecation at his own 'charming face' is painful to see.

*You're a beautiful man, Ash. The scars don't change that.*

Adam adds his own opinion, his mental voice sounding like a cross between a school lecturer and a philosophy contemplator. *She's right. In some cultures, scars are considered to be beautiful. They signify a brave character and a strong will to live. To have survived the pain that you did would make you a warrior among hunters and to have survived as mentally balanced would make you a king among nobles.*

*I like them.* Kora's holding Asher's hand in the backseat. *They feel different.*

Asher's laugh sounds surprised but genuine. Good. I don't want to leave him when he's all broody. He's too nice a guy for that.

I sigh as I pick up my backpack and open the car door. Victor reaches over and just lays his hand over mine. I hold still for a moment, enjoying the warmth. When I finally do step out of the car, Adam and Victor's hands fall from me only reluctantly.

Kora steps out of the car from Creed's side and Asher moves from the middle seat to the one she just vacated. Kora places her fingertip on the window; Asher places his hand up to Kora's. She looks as sad as I've ever seen her, more-so even than when she was crying. Then she drops her hand and walks around the car to my side.

I turn to the gate and wrap my fingers around one cold metal bar. I hear the car start up behind us. *You watch your ass in there, Jae. Call if you need to.* With that, the car turns around and moves down the road. 

The cool of the autumn night settles over me. Kora's staring at the trees with their bare branches and the ground covered with dead and dry leaves. I inhale deeply to calm myself. The air is heavy with moisture and the scent of rot and ozone. A storm is on the way.

I shoulder my backpack and push the gate open. Kora reaches over and slips her hand into mine. I give it a quick squeeze and smile at her reassuringly. We walk in a comfortable silence up to the mansion with me only pausing to get the keys out of my pocket.

The front door actually opens before I have a chance to put the keys in the lock. It's Storm and she looks pissy. "Jubilation, would you care to explain where you have been? You know you are not allowed to leave the grounds." Ororo's eyes fall on Kora. "I see you have a friend. Hello."

"I just went out for awhile, sheesh. I'm eighteen years old, 'Ro. I don't need a baby-sitter." I roll my eyes at Storm's dramatics. "Can we come in now? 'S been a long night."

"Of course." She steps out of the doorway and gestures inside like a stewardess. "You should know that Logan has been very worried about you. When Jean called him to ask if you were there, he flew in as soon as he could and your friends from the Academy are here as well. Emma insisted." It's only because I know her so well that I can hear the scorn directed at my teacher. 

"Joy. Storm, Kora. Kora, this is apparently the mother I never had, Ororo Munroe. She does things with the weather." I don't really feel like talking to any of them tonight, but I suppose I should say something. "Is Jean around?" At Storm's nod I tell her, "Good. Get her and Logan, Frosty, and Cassidy together in the War Room. Tell 'em I'll talk to them in twenty minutes."

I grab Kora's hand and pull her upstairs, leaving Storm behind. I bet she's pissed both at the fact that I didn't ask her to join us and at the way I just launched Kora into the middle of the X-Men. There are protocols to go through, after all. They don't like perfect strangers to know about the code-names and War Room and stuff. 

*Heh. This is gonna be fun.*

Kora echoes my amusement with her windchime-laughter.

**KORA**

The house is very big, almost like the one I used to live in. I hope they don't have a basement.

The black lady with the white hair didn't seem to like Jubilee very much. Maybe it was because she ran away. 

"Here's my room." Jubilee opens a door on the left side of the hall. The room beyond is messy with books and clothes all over the floor. Something that looks like dead skin is draped over the mess. "Oh, yuck! It _was_ my room. Guess they gave it to the hayseed when Gen-X came in. Just wonderful." Jubilee is simmering with anger, I feel it radiating from her.

*Hey guys? Guess what! They gave my room to Paige after I was gone for _one day_. How lovely is that?* 

There's a moment of silence as the shock makes it's way over to us. From Asher, there is a, *They did what?*

From Adam, *Are they bloody stupid?*

And from Victor, *No, they're fuckin' idiots. Don't know why Jae stayed there as long as she did. I gutted myself out at the first chance I got.*

*And get this, Storm called Logan and Frost over. All of Gen-X is here.*

*Shit. The runt'll smell me on ya.*

*Yup. Actually, that might help my story out so I'm not too worried about that. It's Frost that's got me worried. Jean won't try and probe me without permission but Frost will and she's gonna go apeshit when she can't read me or Kora.*

"Hey, Jubes! I heard Storm telling Logan that you were back. Whoa, what happened to your room?"

*Crap. Gimme a minute.* "Bobby! Come here, ya big lug." Jubilee and the new man, Bobby, hug. She doesn't feel angry at him.

*Someone named Bobby came in to see Jubilee. Who is he?*

Victor talks to me while Jubilee rants about her room being taken over by dustbunnies. *Robert Drake, Iceman. He's the joke of the X-Men and can manipulate ice.*

*Actually, the joke's on the X-Men. Drake's got some awesome control over his ice. If he wanted to kill, he could freeze all the water in your body or send ice shards via your bloodstream into your brain. The X-Men treat Bobby like they treat me.*

"Well, you can stay in my room if you want. I think I can keep my hands to myself, although it will be a struggle with two such beautiful women." Bobby winks at me and offers his hand. "Bobby Drake, at your service."

I take the hand and shake it, then turn to blink at Jubilee. *He can't hear me.*

*Oh! Duh.* "Bobster, this is Kora. She kinda can't talk." Jubilee grins at us.

"What a shame. Well, it's nice to meet you. Remember, Jubes! If you want my room, it's just down the hall by the bathroom. The mansion's gotten so full everyone's had to move around. We're packing two or three to a room now. I'm probably the only one who still has their own room. Even Hank's shacking up with the Professor when he's not glued to his lab. Gotta go! You know how Scott gets when I'm late. Bye!"

Bobby disappears, leaving Jubilee looking bemused. "I wonder if Scott realizes that Bob's high as a kite on twinkies and coffee?" She glances around her room a moment before shouldering her bag again. "Come on. I'm not rooming with Paige again, she's a pig."

Bobby's room is much neater. There's toys lined against one wall and books against the other. The bed is unmade and the clothes are hanging out of the hamper, but there's nothing on the floor to trip on.

*Kore n' I are stayin' in Drake's room. With any luck, Monet and Paige'll be shoved into the same room together. I'm pretty sure they'd drive each other nuts.*

*If Bobby tries anything, I want to know. He won't survive the night.*

*Asher!* Jubilee sounds scandalized. We grin at each other.

His reply sounds very prim and proper, much different from the savage words from before. *I was born during a time when gentlemen were taught to treat ladies with respect and dignity and I won't tolerate anything else from him.*

*Heh, Ash's got the right idea. If Drake gets fresh, he gets gutted.*

Jubilee's laughing so hard she drops her bag to hold her sides. I'm silently laughing with her.

*Personally, I think if Jubilee wants to play with him, she's perfectly capable of doing so- OW! Stop that! Ow! Dammit, those don't come off! Guys! Please! We're in a public place!*

By now, I'm on my knees and trying to keep from following Jubilee's example. She's actually on the floor and rolling around. "Man, I think I'm gonna pee my pants."

I find myself giggling into the link. *You guys had better stop. Jubilee says she's about to pee her pants.*

The surprised roar of laughter echoes through the link, putting us all at ease. 

**JUBILEE**

The moment I step into the War Room, Logan's got me in a hug so tight I start seein' stars. "Jubilee! Where have yo- You smell like Sabretooth."

I stumble as I'm abruptly released. Wolverine's got his 'I'm so dangerous I'm gonna kick an ass that isn't even in the room' look. *"That would be one of the reasons why I was late gettin' home last night. See, there was the concert an' Tori Amos was playin' in town, so I just had to go there but then I ran in to Sabretooth. He was kinda talkin' at Kora here, something about a beer or something. He was all big an' 'Grrr!' and she was all silent cuz she, like, can't talk and I just couldn't leave that alone, ya know! So I hella got in there and that's when I found out that Kora's a mutant like us 'cuz she did this thing where she got into my head and now we can talk and, well, that's what happened."* 

*I was 'all big an' 'Grrr!''?* 

*That was the biggest piece of convoluted shite I've ever heard.*

*The woman in the seat next to me is wondering why I'm laughing so hard at the death scene in 'Legends of the Fall', Jubilation. I do hope you're proud of yourself.*

"Wait, wait. Kora's mute? But you can talk to her? Is she a telepath?" Jean Grey looks like she's trying desperately to untangle the quickly spoken story with all of it's, ehem, technical jargon.

*"Hmm. I don't think so. Kora, can ya read what Logan's thinkin'?"*

*He's wondering what Jean looks like naked.*

*Shut up, Creed! I was askin' Kora!*

*He's wondering what Jean looks like naked.* 

I sigh into the link. *Vic, you've corrupted her.*

*Heh, I do try.* Well isn't he the smug one?

*"Nope, sorry Jean. She says she hasn't had anything like this ever happen."*

Frost stands up and looks Kora over like she's some street urchin who tumbled into her path. "I can't read her mind, her shields are too strong." She turns to me and narrows her cold blue eyes. "I can't read anything from Jubilee either."

"Ach, Emma! Ye ken ye shouldn't be invadin' the lasses privacy like that!"

*He talks funny.*

*Who, Irish? That's 'cuz of he's Irish and they all talk funny.*

Adam sends in his wry remark. *Jubilee, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful diplomat.*

*Hey, it's true. Them Irish barely talk English. Like, pisha, dude!* 

Asher's laughter rolls through my mind like a physical caress. *Is this where you say, 'Later for you, dude?' I'm fairly certain that's what Buffy said in 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer'.*

*Whoa, Asher watches Buffy? Now I'm scared.* Again he laughs, the sound like melted carmel pouring over places I'm not kinky enough to be tryin'. Yet.

Frost sends Cassidy a look so scathing he visably shivers and looks over his shoulder for his mommy... or Moira. Same diff. "I could hardly invade their privacy when they have shields so strong I'd need a mental thermal nuclear device to bring them down."

"But that's no' the point, woman. Ye shouldn't have tried it to begin with!"

"Yer okay, right? Yer not bleeding? Nothing's broken?" 

I find myself smiling at Wolverine, pleased to have the attention. *"Yeah, Wolvie. No problems. Although, I could use some food."*

*Think they'll give you a beer? This bloody airline is alcohol free! Have you ever heard such a ridiculous thing!?*

Kora flashes me a quick grin. *Poor Adam.*

"Well, I think we can arrange that. The Cajun's been cookin' again." Logan grins and wraps his arm around me. We're the same height now so the contact feels odd. The guys were all taller than me, their embraces would completely engulf me and leave me feeling safe from the world.

*"Hey, that sounds great. You wanna eat, Kore?"*

Kora, bless her heart, notices how tense I am and moves up to take my hand, forcing Logan to back away slightly. Logan is fine with tossing an arm around his little sidekick but a girl he barely knows is a whole other matter. *Not really hungry right now.*

*Eat, girl. You need to get some meat on yer bones.*

Kora looks like she's about to disagree with Creed but Asher asks, *Please? I would very much like to taste something again.*

Faced with a request like that, Kora could only cave. I know I would have. *Okay, but not too much.*

*"She says she'll eat a little bit. Then we gotta turn in."*

Frost's eyes are narrowed at Kora and I. "When Generation X came in, Jean and Scott had the rooms divvied up. Paige is staying with you girls in your room."

I turn to Frost and pull a piece of gum out of my pocket. *"Actually, Frosty, I'm stayin' in Drake's room with Kora. I told ya at the Academy, I'm not roomin' with Paige ever again. I'm stickin' to it."* I turn to address Jean. *"But it is nice to know that I can be gone from the mansion for one night and have my room completely taken over by an utter slob. Thanks, Jean. Remind me to give my thanks to Scott too, 'cuz I'm not cleaning up her mess and after over a year of living with her, I know she won't, so I guess one of you will get to clean it up."* 

I let the anger in me shine through my eyes for only a brief moment before turning on my heel and pulling Kora to the kitchen. Wolverine follows at my heels.

I hear Frost call out to me as the War Room door closes behind me, "We'll be talking about this later, Jubilation."

*I still think you should let me gut her.* 

*Thanks, Vic. I'll keep the option open.*

**KORA**

*Are you sure this is okay to eat?* I poke my fork at the mass on my plate. I'm relieved when it doesn't poke back.

*Oh yeah! Gumbo likes to go nutso with the spices but they normally have someone else in here to make sure he doesn't get out of hand.* Jubilee takes a bite out of her own brown mass and hums with pleasure. *Nummy.*

I eye her dubiously but obediently take a bite. It's a little spicy, and the texture isn't slimey. *Not bad.*

*Mon dieu. Not bad she says. That's the best stuffing I've ever had. Try the turkey.*

Jubilee snorts on her cranberries. *Dude, gettin' pushy. Be nice or she won't eat the pumpkin pie.* We both giggle when we 'hear' Asher's mental groan.

"So tell me about the concert, Jubilee. Did you like it?"

*Huh? He never wants to know about the concerts I go to. Says the teeny-boppers drive him nuts.* Jubilee raises an eyebrow in Logan's direction. *"You know Tori, she always kicks ass. You know, she writes her own music and lyrics and plays the piano. She does an awesome song called 'Me and a Man' which is about when she was raped."*

Logan shifts uncomfortably under both Jubilee's gaze and her matter-of-fact talk about a woman's rape. "Ya mean, she's okay with talkin' 'bout that stuff?"

*"Oh, she says it's cathartic. You know, exorcizin' yer demons. Some people get drunk, some people beat on other people, some people write, some people sing."* Jubilee's mouth curls at one corner in a half-smile.

*Are ya tryin' ta piss the runt off? Next you'll be talkin' about feminine products.* Jubilee and I exchange an amused glance at Victor's mental shudder.

*Would you really mind?* Jubilee winks at me when she questions Victor.

*Hm, no. Go on ahead. Make the runt squirm.* 

I laugh my silent laughter, earning a look from Logan. "What's her problem?"

Jubilee looks at me and grins wide. *"Who, Kora? Just an in-joke. It's a girl thing."* I almost double over from the laughter. I haven't laughed this much since I was a very young girl, before the basement.

Jubilee notices how Logan's focused more on me and swipes his beer. *Heads up, Adam.* She takes a huge gulp before Logan manages to pull it back.

"Kid, whaddya think yer doin'? You know that Hank an' Jeanie'll be mad if they catch ya drinkin'."

Jubilee is paying no attention to Logan. She and I are too busy laughing at Adam's projected sigh of appreciation. Logan frowns at Jubilee before he turns to me. I can almost hear the 'What the hell do you think you're doing to my little girl?' I can only laugh harder, sending Jubilee off once again. 

**JUBILEE**

It's only when Kora and I are upstairs and walking down the hall that I find out Kitty's here. She and Paige are apparently sharing my room together and have left my door open to let all their giggling escape down the hall. Shit.

"Oh, hey Jubilee. How are you? Who's your friend?"

*Oh, it's so cute when Paige tries to pretend she's not a hayseed, country mouse. Really.* "I'm fine and this is Kora. I'll just be getting some clothes, so excuse me."

*You don't like Paige? Who's the other girl?*

*Kitty Pryde, the apple of Logan's eye. And I like Paige. Kinda. She's been a bit of a bitch lately.*

*Lately?* Adam's voice lilts with sarcasm. *I'd say she's been a bit more than a bitch 'lately'.*

*Yeah, well. Not everyone considers it bad form to date your friend's, parent's, murder's grandson. Can't blame her for that.*

*She's dating _who_?* Asher sounds shocked. Heh, nice to know the old, dead guy can be shocked. (As opposed to the really old guy, Adam, who whines at the drop of a hat.)

*You found out who murdered your parents?* And that's Creed sounding interested in something.

*Actually, the actual murderers I found a long time ago. A bit more recently I found the guy who ordered the deaths.*

*Are they dead?* Creed again. I wonder what's up with all the questions.

*Nope. Wolverine was with me with the murderers so I melted their guns and kicked 'em in the nuts. Hunter Brawn was the one who ordered the hit, but Gen-X was there when I confronted him.*

Creed's voice is savage as he asks, *Do you want 'em dead?*

Ah, that was it. *...Let's just say, I'm keeping my options open at this point.*

*Would you really kill them?* Adam's voice is calm and tinged with a hint of his bone-deep weariness.

*He doesn't deserve to live, Adam.*

*The seldom do, ma cherie. They seldom do.* Even Asher sounds tired.

*I don't see what the problem is.*

There's a pause in the silent conversation which I use to gather tomorrow's outfit. Paige and Kitty are watching me strangely. Eh, it's probably because I've been so quiet. Screw 'em. I don't talk to 'em anyway.

*Kora, are you saying you don't see anything wrong with killing people?* Creed's laughing in the background while Asher tries very hard to not sound judgemental.

*No. Should I? I mean, I need to eat, right? You need to eat, Adam wants to stay alive, Victor makes his living doing it. What's the problem? It's like asking if it's wrong to kill the cattle people eat for steaks. There is no right and wrong. Some people survive and some don't. That's the way the cookie crumbles.* Kora gives the equivelant to a mental shrug and follows me out the door.

I wave at Paige and Kitty before shutting the door behind me. They were still giving me those weird, 'Are you feeling all right?' looks. Whatever.

Victor's actually howling his laughter into the link while Adam and Asher are stunned into silence. Unfortunately, in some ways, I kinda agree with Kora. To me, some people just don't deserve to live with Bastian, Brawn, and Apocalypse at front and center. It's probably only been Wolverine's influence that I haven't killed already, because I wanted to make him proud of me like he's proud of Kitty. I'm really starting to not care at this point.

*Okay, next conversation. How are you guys doing?*

*I'm flying, ma cherie. There's quite a bit of ground far, far beneath me.*

I rolls my eyes as I pop open Bobby's door. *Yer a funny guy, Ash. Not.*

Adam also decides to be a funny guy. *Then I suppose I shouldn't tell you that there's a really big bathtub far, far beneath me?*

*You both are so not funny.* Kora spoils my words by giggling. I sigh and toss my clothes on the bed. *What about you, Vic? You high as a kite too?*

*Nah. I have to stick around for you guys, remember? My accountant can deal with my transactions from here.*

Waitaminute. *...Creed, did you just say you have an accountant?*

I can just picture his grin at that. *Yeah. I need _someone_ to handle all my earnings.*

Well shit on me. Whaddya know?


	6. You Can... Interlude 1

_ Disclaimers: _

See Part Four A

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part Four, Interlude One

## "Anybody Knows You Can Conjure Anything By The Light Of The Moon"

**ASHER**

To be pulled into a mortal's sleep schedule isn't as fun as one might think. I've lived several centuries in the night and to do that requires that I sleep during the day. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem possible anymore. 

Jubilee and Kora are woken up around eleven o'clock in the morning. I only got three hours of sleep before they pulled me out of the dream with them. This is getting annoying. 

*Tell those sods to go to hell. I need more bloody sleep!* Adam, still on his flight to Paris, is as strong as ever. The link hasn't faded at all. 

Victor groans his affirmative. I can picture him rolling onto his stomach with a pillow over his head. The sad part is, that won't work because the voices really are in his head. I learned that the hard way. 

*Hurg.* Jubilee is oh-so eloquent in the mornings. Oh, she's in the shower. Mmm, warm water... I know when Jubilee's eyes open because I can 'see' white tile, various shampoo labels, and a wet, naked bod- 

*EEEEEK! Ohmygod, you guys did _not_ just see that, right? Right!?* 

I clench my eyes shut and try not to snicker. It's not very gentlemanly to snicker. *See what, ma cherie? I didn't see a thing.* 

Victor sends a snort. *All I'm interested in seeing right now is Mr. Sandman.* 

*I wouldn't mind seeing a beer.* Adam sighs so wistfully that the snickers I thought I had contained escape. 

*I saw Jubilee in the shower.* Jubilee wails as Kora blurts out exactly what the rest of us had been trying to tactfully avoid. 

I knew there was a reason why I didn't miss mornings. 

*Listen, as intriguing as this morning has been, I have a late night ahead of me. Could I please have some quiet?* There, as diplomatic as I could be after three hours of sleep. 

Lo and behold, the link fades. How wonderful. 

~*~ 

When I wake up again, it's just after sunset. Perfect. 

*Good evening, everyone.* 

Ah, there's the link. *Hey Ash. You missed Frost getting psychic backlash by trying to bombard our shields.* 

*Jubilation, why on earth would she do that?* I stretch in my extra-wide coffin, enjoying the feel of the silk coverings inside. 

*She thought that if she could pour enough energy onto it, it would collapse. That might have worked on a regular shield, but with so much energy from so many different people, she just didn't have the juice. Heh, shoulda seen Jean reading her the riot act.* 

*That woman really doesn't trust you.* 

Adam answers my non-question this time. *She doesn't seem to trust anyone. She _is_ her namesake.* He sends me an image of the woman, an image Jubilee must have sent him. She is tall and fair, her hair a lighter shade of my own and her eyes a pale version of Victor's. Her clothing is pure white and painted on. 

*Ya fergot something.* Jubilee adds a white riding crop to the image. *That's m'teach. Amazing, isn't it?* 

*Wait, Emma Frost? The owner of Frost Enterprises? That Frost?* 

*Yup. What of it?* 

I begin to laugh. That's the woman who refuses to sell out to JC Corp.? The woman who has caused Jean Claude an incredible amount of grief over the past few years? *Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's just, my 'brother' of sorts runs a company that's had some dealings with Frost Enterprises.* 

Jubilee is silent for a moment. *Not JC Corp., right?* 

I can only laugh harder, sending it into the link. Jubilee starts to giggle. 

*Do you have any idea how pissy Frosty gets when she has to deal with JC Corp.? She starts acting like she's on this total PMS trip, but secretly, I think she likes it.* Jubilee's laughing full out now. 

I'm gasping in my coffin. *Jean Claude gets the same way. He can't believe a single woman can be so infuriating, but he talks about his dealings with Frost Enterprises almost as much as he talks about his precious Executioner.* I can't believe I'm doing something so undignified as giggling. 

*Executioner? The Executioner? The Vampire Executioner?* Victor's interrupting the mirth. 

*Yes. Anita Blake. Jean Claude has been dating her for several months.* I grin, my fangs exposed. 

*The Vampire Executioner is dating a vampire?* 

I try very hard not to start laughing again. *Not just any vampire, but the Master of the City. Oh, and the Alpha Werewolf.* 

Victor's booming laughter fills the link. *Shit. No wonder Edward stopped talking about her.* 

Now my curiosity is raised. *You know Death?* 

*Eddie? Yeah. I've done a few jobs with him. He's almost as good a killer as me.* From Victor, that's a big compliment indeed. 

*It's... a smaaaaaaall world... after aaaaall!* I wince at Jubilee's singing. *It's- OW! KORA!* 

*What happened?* Adam sounds alert and worried. I feel the same. 

*Kora threw mashed potatoes at me!* The outrage in Jubilee's voice was what sparked the semi-serious tone in my own. 

*So throw some back.* 

And to my amusement, and the X-Men's chagrin, Jubilee complies. The food fight only stops when Adam declares that since it's after midnight where he is, he's going to sleep. The veils around Adam darken until his presence is muted to us. 

~*~ 

I am just in time for the reservations at nine-thirty with Anita and Jean Claude. Morton's of Chicago is an upscale restaurant with exorbitant prices. I'm fairly certain Jean Claude chose where to go for the night. Anita would have probably preferred take-out Chinese. 

I watch with amusement as they argue over what she's going to eat, all the while sending the conversation to Kora, Jubilee, and Victor. Adam is asleep in his Paris hotel room. 

*Please tell me you won't be like that.* Jubilee's laughing, inserting her own silent commentary into the conversation in front of me. 

*Of course not, ma cherie. There's so many of you that I wouldn't need to argue so hard with just one.* I send her a mental wink amidst Kora's laughter. 

When Anita and Jean Claude finally finish debating what to order and finally tell the waiter what to bring, Jean Claude turns to me. "I'm sure you can imagine my surprise at having you in town again. You left rather abruptly." 

I feel Anita's eyes on me as I answer. *"I'm actually surprised to be back here so soon, but I'm not going to be staying. It's one of the reasons why I called you both. A nice civil dinner away from the Circus and away from the politics. I was simply hoping to make a more graceful exit this time."* 

Anita knows that she was one of the biggest reasons I left. I had come from Europe with the Vampire Council to get revenge on Jean Claude by killing his servant, but once I met her, I could not do it. She was the first in over several hundred years to accept me, scars and all. Unfortunately, when I was forced to feed on her recently, I rolled her mind over. She fears me because of it. That's not a revelation I'm handling well. I'm actually very grateful that she agreed to come to this dinner. 

"Why are you leaving again? You know you can stay here, Jean Claude's offered you protection here." 

I smile at Anita, carefully not flashing fang. *"A few things came up on my vacation, things that I need to be present for."* 

I 'hear' Jubilee snort at my comment. I sincerely hope she's not remembering the dream and Adam. 

"You'll always be welcome here if you need someplace to come back to, Asher. _Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair.1_ If you have need, I will do what I can to help. You know that." 

I find myself smiling at Jean Claude, a sad smile that he returns. *"_Vous ferez ce que vous pouvez(2)_, I know."* He will do what he can, just like he did when I was taken by the churchmen. 

*Asher? What's wrong?* Kora's talking to me now. I must have been leaking emotion. 

*I... Jean Claude, Julianna, and I were a threesome when we were much younger. Julianna was my human servant and she loved us both. When Julianna was killed and I was tortured, Jean Claude had been at his dying mother's side. I blamed him for not being there for a very long time. I couldn't forgive him for being the last name Julianna screamed as she burned.* 

*Oh, Asher.* Jubilee sighs and sends a wave of comfort to me. I relax slightly. 

"You know, Asher? There's something really different about you." 

I find myself smiling at Anita, certain that fang is peeking through. *"Yes, there is. It is definately a good thing, do not worry."* 

Anita nods, still unsure. She looks directly into my cerulean eyes with her own chocolate colored ones. She's been a been shy about doing so since I rolled her mind with my power, but she is very direct now. "Yeah. I think it's a good thing, too. You seem happier." 

The waiter brings Anita her food as I nod. I'm surprised to realise just how much happier I am. The link, and the people within the link, have done wonders for me. I send out a wave of warmth and am buoyed by the warmth returned. 

~*~ 

For those of you curious, here's a translation I pulled off of Altavista for the French. I don't know if it's correct or even grammatically right, but here's what it's supposed to say:

_Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair._ - Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh.  
_Vous ferez ce que vous pouvez,_ - You will do what you can,  



	7. It Can Swallow... Part B

_ Disclaimers: _

See Part Four A

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part Four B

## A Continuation Of: "It Can Swallow Her Whole Star Intact"

**JUBILEE**

I wake up to Drake freezing my hair into a mohawk. I'm really not happy about this, so I send a volley of plasma blasts in his general direction. Kora squeaks as Drake's bed leg gives out. Oops. I guess I shouldn't squish her under the bed. 

I sit up in my sleeping bag and reflect on how crappy it is to sleep on the floor. Four days. Just four more days and I'll beg Creed to let me sleep on a nice, fluffy bed. *Guh.* 

Adam's part of the link brightens when he hears my sensible hello. *G'day.* 

*The fook're you? 'Strailian?* Hey, it's almost a full sentence. 

*In my day? Probably.* ...He's laughing at me, I just know it. 

*"Shower. Now."* 

"Duh, Jubes. It's why I woke you up so early." Bobby needs a kick to the head. What's he doing bein' so damn cheerful? It's morning, dammit. 

Ooh. Asher's presence on the web fades into a hum as he pulls himself deeper into sleep. His veils darken further in an effort to keep us awake (heh) ones out. Creed does the same. It's the mental equivelant to pulling a pillow over your head. 

Kora's staring at me with tired eyes. I wholeheartedly concur. We both spent the night following Asher through his dinner with Jean Claude and Anita, giving him support when he needed it. Asher gave us a peek at that Jean Claude guy and I almost melted. That is one _fine_ dead dude. Long black hair with little curls and eyes a deep midnight blue color. He has a voice like Asher's, too. The kind that you feel in places you aren't supposed to feel when you're just innocently chatting with someone. They both would make a fortune at phone sex. 

I sigh as I get up and grab the necessary clothes for my shower. This time, however, I will not be transmitting. God, yesterday was so embarrassing. I will be much more careful in the future. Yeek. 

I sigh under the almost scalding water and shampoo my slowly unfreezing hair. I forget about my bandaged wrist when I go to rinse and let out a string of Mandarin curses. *Hey Kore? Can you ask Bobby to get some bandages from Med Bay? I got mine all wet.* 

She gives me an affirmative. I shake my head and continue with the shower. When I finally get out, about five minutes after Kora politely knocks on the door and informs me that the bandages are on Bobby's bed, I dry myself with the towel and pull the bandages off. What I see gives me such a shock that I accidentally slip it out through the link, causing Creed and Asher to both wake up and join Kora and Adam in asking me what's wrong. 

In response, I send out an image of my wrist. It's perfectly healed save for four dark stitches. 

*Well, shit.* Victor sounds amused. Bastard. 

*Pull the stitches out, they'll only hinder the healing.* 

*Are you sure that's wise, Adam?* Asher seems surprised, but not shocked. 

*I _was_ a doctor, Asher, and I have dealt with my own wounds, which heal faster than a humans.* Adam's wry wit is what leads me to the medicine cabinet to pull out the scissors. 

*Do you want me to help?* Kora's standing outside the door, waiting patiently. 

*Nah, I wanna get this on my own.* 

She sounds hesitant when telling me, *Bobby's worried about why you haven't come out yet.* 

*Distract him, please.* I snip the first stitch, then the rest, and pull them from my arm. I allow them all to see the small punctures disappear through my eyes. 

*With vampires who bond together, the servant will often gain faster healing.* 

*Ash, I'm not yer servant.* 

*And she's not bound to just a vampire. I heal faster because of my immortality and Victor heals faster because of his mutancy. It may be that she's hooked onto Victor because he's a mutant like herself or it could be that the combination of all of our healing is what is leading to this healing for her.* 

*Crap, Adam. How many degrees do you have? You're starting to sound like Hank.* 

Adam sniffs at me. *I happen to enjoy scholarly pursuits.* 

*Well at least one of us is book-smart. I know I ain't.* Creed sounds more awake now. At least he's not angry about me waking him up. 

I close down the visual parts of the link and unwrap the towel from my person. I get dressed as quickly as possible, run a brush through my hair a couple times, and opened the door. 

Kora's sitting on the bed, which had it's collapsed leg replaced by thick accounting books. Bobby stood by the bed, looking worried. "You okay? Need help wrapping your arm?" 

I shake my head at him. *"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry 'bout me, Drakester! Got more lives than a cat."* I grin at him as sweet as possible. 

He looks suspicious, but drops it. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I nod and smile, encouraging him to keep his mind off my wrist. "We're all a little worried about Remy. After the trial and stuff..." Bobby trails off, looking a little green. I didn't blame him, I was sickened when I heard what had happened to Remy too. "Well, let's just say that Remy's been avoiding us for the most part, and since you weren't around for the trial, I thought that you might be able to get him to open up a little. Maybe take him out to the mall or something. I'm really worried about him, but he doesn't want to talk to me at all." 

*Hey, what happened with the Cajun?* 

*Gimme a minute, Vic.* *"Yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do. Where's he hangin'?"* 

"The boat house. He's been living there since he got back." Bobby looks relieved. "Thanks, Jubes. I owe you." 

I grin at him. *"No prob, Bob. You can pay me back in twinkies."* 

Bobby grins and heads for the door, saying thank you as he closes it behind him. 

*Go shower, Kore.* Kora nods and gathers some clothes I've given her before heading to the bathroom for her own shower. 

*Vic?* 

*Yeah, I'm here.* 

I nod to myself and settle down on the bed. *A while back, the X-Men put Gambit on trial for his part in the Morlock Massacre. Because of what he did, they found him guilty. Rogue dumped him in Antartica barely clothed, with no food, and with no equipment.* 

*Lemme get this straight, they gave Lebeau a death sentence because he gathered me n' the Mauraders together when he didn't even know what Sinister planned on us doing?* 

Oh yeah, my stomach is getting queasy again. *That's the gist of it.* 

Creed snorts, a mental huff that sounds equal parts sickened and amused. *And the X-Geeks call _me_ an animal. At least with me, you know what to expect.* 

I agreed. With Creed, you knew where he was coming from and you knew not to turn your back on him. The X-Men were supposed to be Remy's family and they betrayed him. I sighed, told Kora I was going to be going downstairs, and had her agree to stay in here until I came back. 

**KORA**

I'm out of the shower and dressed in slightly baggy jeans with a warm sweater when Jubilee walks back in to Bobby's room. She looks a little harried but happy. *I got Jean to give me the Proffessor's credit card. We have a three hundred dollar limit on buying you some new clothes at the mall.* Jubilee gives me a wide grin. Why do I have the feeling the mall is going to be a scary place? 

*The mall?* Yes, it did come out as unimpressed as I feel. 

*Yup! Put on your best begging face and come with me. We have to go charm a charmer into leaving his room.* 

Jubilee grabs my hand and her yellow coat and pulls me out of Bobby's room, down the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the backyard of the house. In the near distance, I can make out a small house by a lake. It's to that house I'm being dragged. 

Once at the house's door, Jubilee knocks three times before barging in. A man dressed in only grey sweat-pants looks at Jubilee somewhat bewildered. "'Ello, petite. Is something wrong?" 

Jubilee grins, what I've privately dubbed the eager puppy look, and tells him, *"Hey, Gumbo. Remy Lebeau, this is Kora. Kora, this is the man that cooked those Thanksgiving leftovers we were eating a couple days ago."* I smile and nod at him. Jubilee continues babbling. *"She can't talk but she can understand you real well. She's new here and she doesn't have _any_ clothes and everyone else is really busy, so do you think you could take us to the mall? We'd really, really appreciate it."* Jubilee pauses to fish something out of her pocket. *"We have the Prof's gold card."* 

The shark-like grin that possess Jubilee's face gets an answering tug on Remy's lips. "Well..." 

*Go for the trembly-lip, Jae. No man can say 'no' to that face without going insane with grief afterward.* 

I see Jubilee follow Adam's advice while desperate trying to hold back the laughter. *"Pleeeeeease?"* 

And that is how the Remy crumbles. "Okay, petite. Jus' give Remy ten minutes to take a shower and he'll take you and Kora to de mall." 

Jubilee squeals with delight and throws herself around the taller man. He staggers but wraps thin arms around her and just holds on for a few moments. 

*My god, Kora. He's lost so much weight.* The sadness in Jubilee's voice almost brings tears to my eyes. *He's always been lean, but he's all bone now.* 

I agree with her, he is quite thing. Each of his ribs is pushed against his skin as though seeking escape and there are small bruises littering his sun-starved skin. 

Eventually, Jubilee releases Remy and gives him another smile. *"Shower, Remy."* She gently pushes him to the bathroom and he lets her. 

**JUBILEE**

Kora and I wait for Remy to get dressed in complete silence. In our heads, however, a whole conversation is going on. 

*I'm just so _angry_ at them! I can't believe they could be this selfish! Remy makes one accidental fuck up, so the entire team leaves him to die. Logan's a killer! Little Miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Tell-Y'all-My-Real-Name purposely put people into comas when she worked with Mystique! Ororo made her living as a thief when she was a kid! Phoenix killed an entire planet! Remy assembles a team to do something he knows nothing about and they leave him for dead in a wasteland!* I know I'm ranting. I can't help it though. 

*I told ya, Jae. They're sanctimonious bastards. As long as they pretend they're clean of sins, they can hate anyone.* If someone had told me three days ago that Victor Creed would be calming my rage, I would have probably blown their heads off, but here I am and there he is. Weird how life goes. 

*No one should be judged by their past actions, sweetie, but they are. We all are.* Adam should know. He's lived for five thousand years, he's got a lot of past to be judged on. 

*It doesn't make it right.* I sigh. I don't mean to be whiney, but Gambit looks so defeated that it _hurts_ to watch him. I feel like I want to roll him up in a big blanket and feed him chicken noodle soup until he gains twenty pounds. 

*No, sweetie. It doesn't make it right.* I would give anything for the hug I know would accompanied Adam's words. I settle for Kora giving me a hug. 

Kora's still holding onto me when Remy exits the bathroom dressed in what looks like three layers of clothes. He's still thin looking, but he's trying not to be. *"Ready?"* 

He smiles a charming grin. "Yeh, petite. Le's hit de road." 

I pull a ring of keys from my pocket, a sight that makes Remy's grin widen. *"How 'bout we drive Scott's car?"* 

He laughs, a full throated sound that I had feared he wouldn't be able to do. "Ah, petite. How could I resist de charms of you two beautiful women? You hypnotized me into it!" Remy grabs the keys and races us to the garage. 

**KORA**

The drive to the mall had been hectic. We ran three red lights, ignored most of the stop signs, and out-raced one police car. Scott's car sure is fast. 

The mall is a whole other beast. It's loud, crowded, and filled with shiny, colorful, or fun-to-touch objects. Then Jubilee pulled me out of the store called 'Natural Wonders' and dumped me in the middle of a giant closet. At least Remy seems as happy to be here as me. 

*"Quit complainin', Gumbo. I told you that Kora has no clothes."* Jubilee is pulling various clothing off the racks, holding them up to my body, and tossing them into Remy's arms. 

Despite the weight of the clothes, Remy still manages a smile. *Jubilee? Why does Remy enjoy holding the clothes?* 

*Huh? I dunno.* *"Hey Remy. Kora wants to know why you keep smilin' when I toss a dress on yer arm."* 

I frown at her. That wasn't what I asked at all. 

Remy laughs. "B'cause, petite. Ev'r since I got back, dey all been treatin' Remy like he got de plague. But you, you don' treat me no diff'rent. I like dat." 

Jubilee pauses in her perusal of clothes and smiles at Remy, a 300 mega-watt smile so bright that Remy can't help but return it. Then she turns to me, grabs my hand, and drags me to the dressing room. She grabs the pile of clothing from Remy, hands it to me, and orders me into change. 

I sigh. 

**JUBILEE**

Kora ends up falling in love with a velvet shirt I slipped into the pile. I knew she'd like it. The texture seemed to intrigue her because she kept fingering it and giggling. 

After the clothes shopping, we go to the luggage department and pick up two suitcases and a backpack. Remy looks at me with a raised eyebrow and adds a leather suitcase for himself. It makes me wonder about his intentions. 

Mine and Kora's stomach decide it's dinner time, so we stop at the food court. We plead with Remy to get a juice from the fruit bar and, at the very least, a muffin. He agrees and actually eats both. Kora and I split a small pizza and don't mind a single bit when Remy steals the last slice. 

We get home in one piece, for which I'm grateful. Driving in a car with him is kinda like driving in a rollercoaster but without the built-in safeties. The rest of the mansion is too busy to really notice our entrance. 

I go to Jean and Scott's room alone and quietly give her back the Professor's credit card and the receipts, minus the one for the luggage. She smiles at me, one of the little half smiles she's developed whenever she thinks about Remy. That's the only reason why I was allowed to leave the grounds again, because they wanted me to check on him. I tell them that he's alive and kickin', but not about how he's got a haunted look when he steps into the mansion or the frail thinness of his wrists. If they want to know, they should go fuckin' look at him themselves. They created him, they should face him. 

I leave Kora to go pack her new clothes into her luggage bags while I accompany Remy to his room at the boathouse. I feel the need to talk to him alone, without the others in the link. 

"You knew I was gone." 

Remy smiles at me, that sad smile he seems to be developing. "Yeh, petite. I saw you leave." 

"And you know I plan to leave again." I almost turn it into a question, but decide against it. I'm not asking him if I can leave, I'm just leaving. 

"Yeh, I know dat too." 

"You aren't going to stop me?" He sits down on the couch in front of a silent television. I sit down beside him. 

"If you need t' leave, you need to leave. Logan leave t' clear his head, Remy leave t' clear his head, an even Bobby leave t' clear his head. If you feel de need, petite, run wit' it. Don' let de X-Men trap you here. You wouldn' survive dat." Remy wraps his arm around me and I fall into him, suddenly very close to tears. 

"I... Somethin' happened when I left, Remy. Somethin' really weird." And I tell him. Not about everything, of course. He wouldn't believe the thing about the immortals, but he does know about the vampires. I even tell him about Creed and after his initial shock he seems okay with it. I think it's because I told him that Creed can't kill me without killing himself. I tell him about the link and about the scars Asher carries and the brains Adam has. I tell him about the money Creed keeps in his peas and he laughs. 

"When I leave, I don't think the X-Men are gonna be happy about me goin'." 

Remy turns serious red on black eyes to me. "No, petite. Dey won' like you leavin' wit' Creed at all." 

I bite my lip, hesitant to ask him into this. "Will you help me if I need it?" 

He's silent for a moment, knowing that I'm asking him to help me betray the X-Men when they already ostracize him. "Yeh, Jubilee. I'll help you." 

It's the first time today that he's called me by my given name. It's also the first time he's come out of his mental hiding and referred to himself in the first person. I hug onto him tightly, aware of the passing minutes in the company of my friend.


	8. And I... Interlude 2

_ Disclaimers: _

See Part Four A

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part Four, Interlude Two

## "And I Fear, My Fear Is Greater Than My Faith"

**METHOS**

I really hate Paris. And no, this isn't a new development. It's always been a cesspool covered in pretty lights. 

'Ooh, aah. The theatre!' I'll go to Italy, thank you very much. 

'But the Eiffel Tower!' Oh, yay. A really big mass a twisted, tourist-attracting steel. Although, I will admit that the quickening that danced along that steel when MacLeod took Kalas' head was very impressive. 

MacLeod. The reason behind my being here. 

I slouch down on the barstool as Joe Dawson's newest Watcher-in-training/bartender slides a beer in front of me. He then grins, a bright flash of teeth against dark skin, as I ever-so-casually bare my left wrist to him when I reach for the beer. 

*Dude, what's with the tattoo?* Jubilee's eating a late lunch back in the states. Mm, grilled cheese sandwich with bacon from the taste of it. 

*It's not a tattoo, I heal those out fairly quickly. It's actually how the Watchers, an organization that records the movements and dealings of the Immortals, identify themselves.* I pause before telling her, *I'm the Watcher assigned to the Methos Chronicles.* 

Victor sends a snort of amusement through the link. *Lemme guess: it's yer job to find you and you make sure that never happens. It's a good way to keep yerself hidden.* 

I almost copy Jubilee's blink of surprise. *Ya know Vic, you definitely aren't a stupid man. It's probably one of the reasons why the X-ers keep loosin' ya.* 

*I'm jus' good at survivin', Jae. Lotsa practice.* 

I raise an eyebrow in the State's general direction. *That's funny, it's something of a hobby for me as well.* 

Kora giggles at me and I return it with a mental wink. 

"Adam!" 

I turn on the stool to see Joe Dawson, long time friend, fellow watcher, and proprietor of 'Joe's place', a blues bar. He's an older man with more salt than pepper is his hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and a wide smile that always touches his eyes. He's got a lot of character in his face, deep grooves from smiles and frowns and a sense of dignity that never wavers. His personality is so brilliant that it outshines the cane and limp he walks with, his souvenirs of war. 

*"Hello, Joe."* I smile at him, genuinely glad that he's here even though his presence means that MacLeod won't be far behind. Joe is Duncan MacLeod's Watcher and, much to the organization's chagrin, friend. They consider it to be a conflict of interest. 

"After you blew out of town, I didn't think I'd see you again." He comes in closer and tells me more quietly, "I figured you'd gone underground again." 

I drain my beer and order another, then chuckle at Joe's patent 'Oh god, he's going to put me out of business' look. *"I had a few loose ends to tie up before disappearing."* 

He grins a not-so-happy smile. "That's not the old man I know. You usually disappear so you don't have to deal with those loose ends." His face folds into more somber lines. "Mac'll be around shortly. You sure you're up to this?" 

I feel the buzz and reach for the refilled beer. *"No, but it's too late now."* 

*What on earth was that?* Whoops. Woke up Asher. 

*Kind of felt like a pager going off against your spine? That's the buzz. It's the early warning system I was telling you about.* 

*Are ya in trouble, Adam?* Jubilee's worried about me. It's nice to feel cared for. 

*Nah, I'm expecting this one.* 

*MacLeod?* How does Victor manage to make one word sound so vile and perverted? Must take a lot of practice. 

*The Asshole?* If I thought I could get away with it, I'd wash Jubilee's mouth out with soap. 

*Yes, MacLeod the Asshole.* On second thought, that has a better ring to it than 'Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.' As if he were Duncan MacLeod of the Clan McTaggart. Sheesh. 

"Adam." I swear, the man couldn't sound more uptight and unbending if he had a steel pole rammed up his- 

*"Duncan! Have a seat."* I smile my most condescending smile, just to piss him off of course. *"Joe's casa es su casa."* 

When I turn to actually look at him, I take in the tightness around his eyes, the unhappy turn of his lips, and the dramatically shortened black locks. Jubilee lets out a long, low whistle. *Damn, all the hot guys live in different states, act like assholes, or both. No wonder I'm not dating.* 

*Hey, if you want to date the guy, just pout and act completely incapable of protecting yourself. The fact that you have breasts automatically puts you in the running, but the helpless attitude makes you a shoo-in.* I hope the wry expression isn't actually on my face. 

*One of those guys, huh? The runt's the same way.* Victor neatly ignores Jubilee's squeal of indignation. 

"What are you doing here Adam?" MacLeod has a single shot of whiskey in front of him, placed there by Joe. He's eyeing us as though he expects swords to be drawn in the crowded bar. 

'Not likely, Joe. I'd probably smack my elbow into some drunk frat boy and lose my balance.' I relax against the bar and tell MacLeod, in my most obnoxious manner, *"Why, enjoying the fine beer and aged music, of course."* 

Joe's lip quirks but he quickly schools the blank Watcher expression. MacLeod downs his whiskey and gestures for another. "Why must you be so difficult?" 

*"Why is your head so firmly lodged in you arse?"* I blink and hope I don't look as shocked as I feel. Those were _not_ my words. *Jubilee!* 

She's laughing from her end. *I didn't know that would happen. Sorry!* Of course, she doesn't sound very apologetic. 

MacLeod looks like he's going to explode. "You're the one who left without a word. You're the one who lied to me about Cassandra. You're the one who spent a thousand years slaughtering innocent people!" Each of his words is bitten out and hissed. He's aware of the people around us and is trying to keep his voice down. 

I turn to him, finally giving him my full attention. *"First of all, you made it very clear that I was no longer welcome here. Second, after your first death, no one is innocent. Cassandra contrives so-called prophesies and orders bloody noble idiots like you to act out parts in her little dramas. You, MacLeod? I seem to recall a time when you went all evil on me and Richie and Joe and actually killed one of your old friends. Third, I never lied to you. I may not have told you everything, but I never lied."* 

He'd very determined to not look at me, but his jaw is clenched so tightly that a tick pulses in his cheek. "You told me you didn't know Cassandra." 

*"The Cassandra I knew, I loved. I lived in a world where I wasn't allowed to love, MacLeod. Kronos would have seen it as a weakness and killed me for it, so I let her escape. The woman she is today isn't the woman I loved anymore than I'm the Death who organized the slaughter of her people. People _change_, MacLeod. It's the way of life."* 

He watches his whiskey, still keeping his eyes off me. "No' ev'rybody changes." His accent is thickening, the Scottish burr a sure sign that I've hit a nerve. 

*"Everyone. Caspian loved animals before Kronos beat hatred into him. Conner was an uneducated ex-chieftain's son before he learned to read and fight. Darius was a warlord before he was a monk. We were both once innocent, MacLeod, before we had to dance with the darkness, so don't give me that crap."* 

MacLeod downs his second shot and gestures for a third. "I... Will you be in town long?" 

I sigh and watch Joe refill the glass. It was as close to an apology as I'll get from the stubborn Scot. *"No, actually. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon for the states."* 

"Oh." He actually sounds disheartened by the news. "I'll be in Seacouver in a month. Just so you know." 

I nod as though I didn't know how he always goes to Seacouver this time of year. *"Okay. I don't know if I'll be in that area around then, but I'll keep it in mind."* 

He nods back. 

Joe lets go of a breath he seems to have been holding since the beginning of the conversation. He must have expected a little more blood-letting. To be honest, so did I. Apparently satisfied that we weren't going to tear his bar up, he goes to the small stage in the middle of the bar floor. He pulls out his guitar, tunes it up, and pours his, MacLeod's, the other patron's, and my own regrets from the strumming strings.


	9. It Can Swallow... Part C

_ Disclaimers: _

See Part Four A

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part Four C

## A Continuation Of: "It Can Swallow Her Whole Star Intact"

**JUBILEE**

It's morning. 

I find myself blinking away crusties while staring at the ceiling, willing the person knocking on the door to be gone. It doesn't work. Asher and I are going to have a serious discussion about keeping us day-dwellers awake until dawn. 

The whimper that fills the room as I sit up surely isn't mine. The protesting groan that comes next, when Emma Frost walks into the room, probably is but we both pretend that it's not. 

It takes me a moment, but I slowly come to the realization that I had been alone in the room. *Kora?* 

*Yes?*She sounds distracted, but given the image of the Danger Room she sends me, I'm not surprised. 

*Nevermind.* A quick check of the link tells me that Adam's awake, on a plane, and bored out of his skull. Asher is asleep, the lucky bastard. Creed's harassing a waitress at a pancake house for making his steak n' eggs too well-done. It's to Creed and Adam I project to because I don't want to wake up Asher or distract Kora. *"Ya want somethin', Frosty?"* 

She levels a glare on me, a silent disapproval of the nickname. "I have an appointment at Roger's Spa and Salon in an hour. You have just enough time to get dressed and get in the car." I frown at my teacher, but she's turned toward the door and leaving. 

*Why does she want you to go with her?* Adam's willing to focus on anything except the seven hour flight. 

*We used to do this after she started giving me private lessons for my telepathy. It's usually a reward for doing something difficult or unexpected or a way to relax after one of her more snarky business deals.* I continue to frown as I jam my legs into one of my more dressy black slacks. *I think she wants to talk to me.* I pull on a deep purple sweater with an oversized collar. 

*Ya think she'll try somethin' stupid?* Creed finally sends his steak back with a crying waitress with firm orders to have the next one bloody. 

*Nah, this is her way of trying to find out what's been going on with me. She's probably hoping that getting me out of the house will help me open up ta her.* 

**KORA**

When I fall to the ground for the fourth time, I wonder if it's worth getting up again. In the end, I do. I need this practice. 

*Hey, Kore. I'm headin' out with Frost-bite. Don't let Cassidy run you ragged.* 

I send an affirmative to Jubilee and move back into opening stance. I'm in an odd state of paradox. I know _how_ to fight hand-to-hand, with a sword, and with guns, but all that knowledge is in my head; my body has no idea how to react. So many years locked away has caused me to have very little muscle but because of all the times I was allowed to starve, I barely have any fat. 

Sean Cassidy, one of Jubilee's teachers, is trying to show me how to defend myself and has been for the past three days, but I'm still not getting it. I mean, I watch his movements and know what to do to counteract them, but my body doesn't react quickly enough. All the training Jubilee, Adam, and Victor have put into their bodies has taught their bodies how to move while the brain simply memorizes the success rate. I'm working backwards and it's confusing Cassidy to no end. He sees me move into the correct positions without being told, but he can also see how awkward the position is for my frame. 

I have gotten better, though. After the first day, I stopped falling on my face because my body lost balance and started falling on my butt because I would fumble and Cassidy would drop me. Surprisingly enough, I think I'm becoming more toned. Even Bobby mentioned it the other day. I wonder if my body's trying to match up to the other four in the link or if I'm gaining mass from Victor. He does say that his extra mass is a part of his mutant ability. 

Cassidy throws a punch and I duck it. I move in closer, kick my knee into the left side of his ribcage, and use my hands to push him down when he winces. He falls onto his butt with a surprised expression, then kicks my feet out from under me. I fall over yet again. 

**JUBILEE**

I'm in the middle of having my shoulder length hair chopped off when Frost walks over, a manicurist trailing after her with a foot soaker in preparation for a pedicure. "You've been avoiding most of your old teammates and all of your current ones." 

Ah, so that's the problem. *"I _have_ been hangin' with the popsicle and Gumbo. I've just been busy with Kora, makin' sure she's okay. It's not like she can communicate with anyone."* 

Frost sits down in one of the chairs and leans back, her poise confident that there is someone there to wait on her hand and foot. "Yes. Kora." The manicurist picks up Frost's foot and starts massaging lotion into it. "I find it odd that Kora has no idea how to read or write. It would make communication much easier if she did. And I'm curious to know how she became mute anyway. Was she born that way?" 

I pull out a piece of gum and start chewing. *"Nah. I think she went all silent-like when her parents got dead ta her."* 

*That's perilously close to a lie.* Adam's amused voice rings through my head. 

*Well, she died ta them so they must have died ta her too. Fer cryin' out loud, they staged her death and got a death certificate and everything!* I was outraged when Creed told us about the death certificate and funeral tapes he got a hold of for a Kora Elizabeth Sorren yesterday afternoon. The fact that any parent could be so hideous to their child... My rage was actually eclipsed by Creed's, though. I think he sympathizes with her early childhood. 

Frost turns to me, surprised. "Her parents are dead?" 

Heh, this one I don't have to lie for. *"Yep. Apparently, her home was attacked and everyone inside was killed."* I don't bother mentioning that it was attacked from the inside and Kora was the attacker. It's information Frost doesn't need. 

Frost frowns thoughtfully, one perfectly manicured nail going to her lips. "That would constitute as trauma enough to make her fear speaking. Especially if she thought she had to be quiet or she'd be killed." 

I don't correct her thinking aloud. Let her go off and find her own conclusions, I don't care. I relax as the stylist starts blow-drying my hair. 

**KORA**

Oh, I need a shower. I need to change my clothes. I need food. I need to crawl into the zippered blanket in Bobby's room and sleep for a few days. 

I stop in the kitchen to pick up a bottle of water. Jubilee tried to get me to drink her soda stuff, but it's too sweet for me. Plus it makes me burp and when I try to not burp, it comes out my nose and burns. Bobby's in the kitchen, watching Remy throw together a salad. They both smile at me when I enter the room and I wave in return. 

"'Ello, petite. Want some salad? If you don' get some now, Bobby may eat it all." Remy winks at me, a smile on his lips. "Bobby have a hole in his stomach, cherie, so no matter how much he eat, he still hungry." 

I blink in surprise at Bobby and tilt my head in question. Bobby scowls at Remy and smacks him on the arm. "Don't confuse her." He turns to me and grins. "I don't have a hole in my stomach, I just like eating." 

Oh. I like eating too, so I nod my understanding at him. Then I turn to Remy and smile, showing him that I'd love a salad. 

He smiles at me and begins muttering things I don't understand. He turns to the refrigerator and pulls out a few more items to add to the salad, then orders Bobby to pull out plates and forks. Bobby does so with a grumbled, "Slavedriver." 

I giggle as I watch the two men interact. I know they hadn't been talking for awhile, but the way they're behaving now is fun to see. It's a bit like Adam and Jubilee. Those two will bicker at each other, but they aren't doing it to hurt anyone, they're just teasing. Bobby and Remy are behaving like friends. They seem comfortable in each other's presence. 

"Here ya go, petite. One Gambit Chef Salad Special." Remy smiles as he holds out a full plate of salad and a fork. I take it, smile back, and seat myself at the kitchen table beside Bobby. He's rubbing his hands together and looking very pleased as Remy sets a plate of salad in front of him. 

"So where's Jubilee?" Remy's slowly eating each little bit that touches his fork. He watches everything before it goes into his mouth and chews very deliberately before swallowing. 

Bobby's using two forks to stab two croutons and make them dance on the table like feet. 

I tilt my head and concentrate on the bright, sparkling energy that signifies Jubilee. She's feeling very comfortable as someone rubs her shoulders and back. Adam's whimpering from his little chair on the airplane and Creed's sitting in his car, purring. They really like the second-hand massage. 

*Jubilee, where are you?* 

*guh. nails, hair, back. nice.* I'll bet she's real proud she can string _that_ coherent thought together. 

I look at Remy, lift up my hand, and rub my nails. Then I mimic brushing hair and styling it. He blinks at me and turns to Bobby. Bobby shrugs nonchalantly as he munches on one of the 'shoes'. "Kora says Jubilee's getting her hair and nails done." 

I smile at Bobby, then giggle as he blushes. Remy looks between Bobby and I. "An' jus' how didja figure that out, Bobby?" 

Bobby grins. "The same way I know to make the coffee really strong when you get in after dawn and have practice at eight in the morning. The same way I know Jean, Rogue, Ororo, and Betsy are all pms-ing. The same way I know to drag Hank out of his labs before his fuzzy blue head explodes. I'm good at picking up on the little hints and even better with the big hints." Bobby pauses before saying in a bright, slightly self-mocking voice, "I'm great at charades!" 

Remy frowns at Bobby, the expression making his too-thin face seem even more gaunt. "You're de one who makes de coffee? You're a'tually awake in de mornin'?" Bobby nods, so Remy continues. "An' you're de one who stocks up on de chocolate toffees an' ice cream ev'ry month?" Again, Bobby nods. "An' de jokes you play on Hank? De 'midnight twinkie run'? Dat's all to keep Hank from gettin' so focused on de cure dat he forget to live, nes pas?" Bobby shuffles in his seat, his discomfort apparent, but he eventually nods. "Den you, Robert Drake, are a much bette' man dan I." 

Bobby's head snaps up, a frown marring his features. "Hey-" 

"Hush, Drake. Ea'cher salad." Remy returns to his single-minded consumption. 

Eventually, there's a huff from Bobby and rustlings as he too continues eating. 

**JUBILEE**

S'nice getting pampered, even if Frost only did it to grill me about Kora. Ah well. Take whatcha can, says I. At least she borrowed Chuck's car with the plush interior so I can stretch out and enjoy the ride home. 

If I've had any supporters in the past year, it'd probably be Frost. She's not the easiest person to get along with, but then neither am I. She'll always be distant. The death of her first students, the Hellions, did that. I think she's afraid that if she relaxes around us, she'll lose us too, and that's not something she's willing to allow happen. I've seen her do some really off the wall things to save the Gen-Xers, even risk herself in weird and unmentionable ways. She really does love her students, even if she can't bring herself show it. 

She's been there for me on a private level as well. When Ev died, I lost a best bud but Frost started having nightmares about her Hellions and Ev blaming her for their deaths. Of course, I'm not supposed to share that with anyone. 

To be honest, I'm surprised no one else heard the weeping. I guess having insomnia was good for something. I woke Frost up from her nightmare that night. She was grateful, I could feel that, but she was also ashamed at herself. I'm not sure I'll ever know what the shame was for. 

"Logan was saying that you've been avoiding him lately. That's not like you." 

I look up at Frost with a cross expression. No, tact isn't her strong point. I decide to leave the link out of this, it's a fairly personal conversation. "Logan's spent so much time with Kitty I'm surprised he noticed I wasn't around." 

She looks from the road only a second to glance at me. "He's noticed. He's talking to Jean about it." 

Shit. That means Jean's going to blab to the entire mansion about how I need to be spending more time with everyone. "Thanks for the warning." 

Frost raises an eyebrow. "Would you mind telling me why you're so angry at them?" 

"Them who?" I turn to study Frost's profile. "Logan, Jean, 'Ro? Maybe Rogue, Cassidy, Summers, and Worthington? How about Jono, Paige, Monet, Ange, and you?" 

Frost carefully doesn't turn to look at me. "All of the above." 

"Lessee." I put one my newly painted dark blue nails with a single white diamond at the tip up to my lip. "Logan. He considers me a daughter but he won't talk to me when I need him, it's always me going to help him out when he's all feral. Jean? She's a busybody. She means well, but her world isn't mine. She's got the looks, the brains, and the husband. She's never had to live on the streets or be in a position where she'll do anything necessary to stay alive. 'Ro, however, has lived both sides of the spectrum. She was a thief and a goddess and she's let it all go to her head. She's got the regal mothering nature down perfectly and the biggest problem is that she isn't my mom and never will be my mom, no matter how hard she tries. It's only gotten worse since I got older. Even more so now that I'm legally an adult." 

Now that I'm starting to warm up to the one-sided conversation, I can't seem to stop. "Now Rogue. Rogue was basically an enemy of the X-Men through her younger years, turns traitor on her _mother_, and has the gall to tell other people that they're bad. She's a hypocrite and a liar. Cassidy just spends so much of his time trying to pretend all the Gen-Xers are Theresa that I've gotten plain sick of him. I love the man ta death, don't get me wrong, but I'm not his daughter any more than Storm's my mom. He's gotta stop looking at us to make up for his past mistakes. Summers, all of them. ...Do I really need to get into that? No, I didn't think so." Frost's lips quirk slightly. 

"Worthington. The man loses his wings, gets new ones that are actually worth something in a fight, and bitches about it. So he loses the new wings, gets the old ones, and is still bitching. He's not happy unless the world is as blue as his skin. Jono? Jono's, like, the Gen-Xer's equivalent to a Worthington. He's got some great skills with a guitar, but because he lost his voice, he thinks the world's at an end. He mopes over Paige instead of trying to actually put an effort into his life. It's pathetic. What's even more pathetic is Paige. The girl is a hick-town hayseed who wants very much ta outdo her brother. That's her entire reason for becoming a Gen-Xer? With the hopes of becoming a better X-Man than Sam? The X-Men aren't about becoming better than your siblings, it's a place ta become a better person. I guess that's an ideal no one's bothered to pass on ta anyone else." Yes, I know that came out bitter, but judging from Frost's tight lipped expression, she's in agreement. 

"Angelo's got no where else ta go. His family thinks he's dead even though bits of his old gang know he's still alive. He's not the most emotionally stable of people, but at least he's dried himself out of the drugs again." The car swerves sharply before getting back into the lane. "What, ya didn't know he was shootin' up? Damn, Frosty. I thought you kept better tabs than that." 

She glances at me, slightly more pink than her expensive, and very revealing, white dress. "I've learned recently that they weren't as good as I had hoped." 

"'Parently. Now, Monet." I give off a sharp bark of laughter. "Monet's pissed at me for feeding her apples "like a pet" when she was Penance. Believe me, if I'd known that she really was Monet, I wouldn't have done it. Ya know, even though Penance's skin was too sharp for people to touch, she was still more approachable than Monet ever will be. ...I really preferred it when Monet couldn't talk." 

"Monet can be a bit trying." Frost has her blank expression back, but her color still hasn't returned. 

"Tryin'? She's a snob. You an' Chuck do the 'I have money and the ability to control your minds, so just do what I say' thing down, but you aren't that bad." Frost turns to me with an amused expression. "What? Think I didn't know about all crap Chuck'll throw out? He's got this great spiel about never using mutant powers against people, but he hasn't got a qualm about going into someone's mind and forcing their powers to do something. He gets people to the mansion by promising to help them, to heal them. Storm's still claustrophobic, Bobby's too scared to show his teammates his potential, Remy's scared to death of his teammates, Sarah would gladly gut us all, Magneto's walking around with no memory, Rogue still can't touch anyone and the Prof's not even around to help with anything. Some great leader." 

"Things have been a bit difficult lately, Jubilation." Despite her calm, if somewhat sardonic, words, Frost doesn't sound like she disagrees. 

"Yes, things have been difficult. Any leader would _be_ here for his people, helping them survive through this difficult period. Even Magneto has better leadership skills than that." 

There's a moment of silence as Frost contemplates that. "What about me? You said you were angry at me, as well." 

"You've treated me better than most, Frost, I won't deny that. I've grown up quite a bit and it's mostly because you've treated me as an adult. If I had stuck around with the X-Men, I'd probably still be thinking of myself as a thirteen year old. You've taken me under your wing in a way only Logan had attempted in the past, and that scared me. I'd just gotten used to you being our school mistress, but if you mentored me, you'd be gone like he always was." Frost opens her mouth to protest, but I continue. "It's a bit like taking the Gen-Xers for your students, Frost. If you take us, we're doomed to die. It's not a rational fear." She nods, tight lipped. 

"Despite what you taught me, maybe because it was you teaching me, I was mad. I was hurting so badly and you couldn't _see_ it. The one guy I was close to couldn't see me as anything more than one of the guys and then he was dead, and I _hurt_. I was kidnapped and no one came for me, I escaped myself and I _hurt_. No matter how many people surrounded me, I was still alone and it _hurt_. The trips out, the talks, just knowing you were there, that all helped, but it wasn't enough. The X-Men, Gen-X, it's supposed to be a support ring, a net to help catch you when you fall. You were the only string in that net that didn't break, Emma, but you weren't in the center. You were on the outskirts where you couldn't see what was happening, and that's no fault of yours. I got pretty good at hiding myself." I smile slightly, unhappy with my only true success. 

"You're not staying, are you?" 

It's a question so I answer, truthfully because she doesn't deserve anything less. "No, I'm not." 

She sighs, her hands tightening on the steering wheel before loosening again. "When will you be leaving?" 

"In two days." 

"Will you be okay?" 

I smile again, this time more happily. "Actually, I think I'll be better than okay. I'll be doing more than surviving, I know that." 

Frost nods, apparently satisfied. "If you need anything, money, a place to stay, a job, you can come to me. You've meant a lot to me in these past few years, too much to just let go of you completely." 

In a gesture uncommon for us both, I put an arm around her and just hug. She puts a hand on my shoulder for a few moments before returning it to the steering wheel. 


	10. Call Me Evil... Interlude 3

_ Disclaimers: _

See Part Four A

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part Four, Interlude 3

## "Call Me Evil, Little Sister. I Guess I'd Do The Same"

**CREED**

Stop. 

Rewind. 

Play. 

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." 

Stop. 

Rewind. 

Play. 

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." A woman sobbing in the background. 

Stop. 

Rewind. 

Play. 

"Ashes to ashes," Cue woman sobbing and husband wrapping an arm around her. "Dust to dust." 

Stop. 

Rewind. 

Play. 

"Ashes to ashes," Claira Sorren weeps. Carter Sorren wraps an arm around her. The priest continues. "Dust to dust." 

Stop. 

Rewind. 

Play. 

"Ashes to-" Pause. 

I pick up the phone when it hits the third ring. "What?" 

The voice on the other end is terrified. "M-... Mr. Cr-... Mr. Creed?" 

"Get on with it, Prachett." It's my newest accountant, Lori Prachett, and she is mighty scared. Heh. She must have heard about what happened to her predecessor, Tom Marino. The worm actually had the nerve to try an' skim money offa my accounts. Idiot. Now he's just a dead idiot. 

"The houses you wanted were bought. New Orleans, San Francisco, Chicago, and Toronto. Maxwell Haug, your Realtor, said you wanted to be called as soon as the money went through." 

I grunt and hang up the phone. Four houses, four choices. We could go south, south west, west, or north west. It'll be up to the others to figure out where we'll head. 

Play. 

"Ashes," Claira Sorren sobs and dabs at her waterproof mascara. Carter Sorren wraps an arm around her shoulders, his face absent of any emotion. "Dust to dust." 

If they weren't already dead, I'd kill 'em myself. 

*Hey Vic? Whatcha doin'?* 

*Nothin', Jae. No worries.* 

**~*~**

The airport again. 

I really hate airports. The smells, the overpriced food, and the empty-smilin' stewardesses. The sick people hackin', the brats cryin', the business executive slammin' his suitcase into my knee. I well and truly hate airports. 

It's actually not that bad right now. Eight o'clock at night and clear skies mean that everything's on time (for once) so people come and go fairly quickly. I've only waited for fifteen minutes when I see Asher leaving the jet. He looks pale and drawn, more-so than usual. Wonder what's up? 

"Hi. Nice jet." ...Okay, so it wasn't the best opening, but at least it was something! 

Asher gives me a wan smile, his hair flowing down to shadow his face from the harsh overhead lights. It's as much an instinctual reaction as my growling at loud noises and it hurts to watch. "Jean Claude's. He felt I would be more comfortable in his jet than on the commercial flight." 

I nod, aware of the people staring at us as the walk to the next gate. I know most people'll stare at me because of my height, not many six foot, ten inch men with linebacker type body's around, but Asher probably thinks the looks are all for him. He smells uncomfortable. "You need to go to the luggage pick-up?" 

"No, I'm having it delivered to your home. They were instructed to leave it by the front gate with a man to look after it." Asher shrugs, perfectly comfortable with the thought. Doesn't he realize that people here would probably just leave it to be stolen or steal it themselves? As though hearing my thoughts, he continues with, "They answer to Jean Claude. Nothing will happen to my belongings." 

*Hey Ash! How was everything?* 

Asher smiles, his face actually brightening. *Fine, Jubilation. The trip back wasn't as hard as I expected.* 

*Lucky.* She sends a grin to us. *Ever since I got back yesterday, everyone's been trying to be my new special friend. I can't get a moments piece, man. I'd go to the Danger Room just ta work out and get some quiet, but people would get even more worried and start harrassing me again. Sheesh.* 

*You think that's bad? I've been sitting next to a five year old for the past half a day.* We all groan in support of Adam, who most certainly has had a trying flight. 

Jubilee starts chewing on a piece of gum and somehow manages to mentally talk like she's mentally chewing, with loud smacks and the occasional pop. *Ya know, I was thinkin'. Kora hasn't fed on anyone in awhile.* 

*I've been eating regular meals. I can substitute one for the other, people were just always easier to come by than stuff I could eat.* 

Adam speaks up in the lull that follows Kora's words. *I'm landing.* 

I go to the window and nod. *We see you.* 

*Woohoo! Everyone's in New York again!* We get an image of a hamster dancing complete with annoying ho-down song. 

*Jubilee!* 

*Yo, why does everyone say my name like it means 'Shut up!'* To that, we give no answer. We do value our sanity, what little is left in my case. 

Ten minutes later, Adam's bounding down the ramp with long strides, a backpack, and a medium sized suitcase. "No other luggage. I travel light." 

I nod again and start heading for the exit. *Great. Now let's get out of this hellhole.* 

*Asher, when was the last _you_ fed?* Adam's staring at Asher with a puzzled expression. So he noticed what I did, too. 

Asher shrugs uncomfortably. *It's an offense to hunt on another master's grounds without their express permission and without the permission of the person you would feed on. Jean Claude didn't remember to give me permission and I don't get many offers.* 

Adam turns to look at me and, on a tight signal, sends me a simple thought. *He's hurting.* 

"Rassumfrassum." I make a sharp right turn into the men's bathroom, growl at the three men at the urinal, and yank a man in the stall out. "Leave, now." The four men leave. Asher and Adam walk into the bathroom, Asher looking slightly confused and Adam smiling sardonically. *Yer feeding him.* 

*Me? Why me?* He looks unsurprised. 

I bare my teeth at him in an unpleasant smile. *No matter how much he sucks outta ya, ya won't die.* 

*Yeah, I'm a bloody energizer bunny. Shite.* Adam drops his bags on the floor and switches his mental voice so that it's audible to us all. *Asher, if you need to feed, do so on me.* 

Asher takes a halting step towards him, then stops. *I do have control, you know.* 

*Yes, we know. You've proved that splendidly, but now you're in pain and I can help that pain to stop, so go ahead.* Adam pauses his gentle voice, the one he used on Kora in the dream, before saying in a slightly more teasing tone, *Just try not to make me a mess. I work hard at cultivating the grunge look, but bloodstains are just too much.* 

I move to the door when I see someone start to open it. *I'll be outside.* "Cleaning crew. Use the bathroom the one floor down." The man looks a little shell-shocked, but quickly goes away. Heh, I still got it. 

A moment later, I'm floating in a haze of sensations. *Holy...* 

*Shit.* Jubilee's riding this with me. Kora too. We're all feeling Asher feed. Jesus Christ. 

It's like everything I've ever felt all rolled into one giant wave. It's birth and death, sex and killing, pleasure and torture. It's the bloodlust and the pride of taking down your first kill. It's the sharing, the exchange, and the extension of life. It's the height of orgasm. 

When it ends, sometime after a couple seconds or a few centuries, I'm leaning against a wall, panting. People are passing by and eyeballin' me strangely, but they're stayin' away. 

*Oh. My. God.* Jubilee whimpers. 

Kora quietly passes her agreement through the link. *That was fun.* 

I snort quietly. *I think we can safely assume that Asher didn't feed since before the link. We would have all felt that before.* 

*Gods. I desperately need a beer.* 

Asher giggles and steps out of the bathroom, his face so flushed he could pass for human. He's carrying Adam's bags and looking surprisingly drunk. *Is all Immortal blood so potent? Or is it all the beer you inhale?* 

Adam staggers out of the bathroom looking slightly under the weather. His color is slow in returning. *Like I would know. I don't exactly drink blood on a regular basis.* 

*You guys have _got_ to warn me before you do that. Pryde, Monet, and Paige just walked into the kitchen and I was about to make an escape before the warm fuzzies started. Jesus, I think I just had a happy in front of three of my least favorite people. Flippin' great.* Jubilee groans. 

'Jubilee? Are ya okay? Should Ah call Hank or Jean?' 

*'No, I'm fine. Kora just felt something new and decided to share the experience. I gotta go. See ya!'* 

'Well, that was strange.' 

'Ya said it, Kitty. Strange even for Jubilee.' 

'Jubilation is in a world all of her own. I don't know what potential Frost could possibly see in her.' 

There's a sharp blast of pain from Jubilee as she retreats from the not-quiet voices in the kitchen. *Adam? When ya get that beer? Don't forget to share.* There's a snort of contemptuous laughter. *Sharing is caring, after all.* 

Adam, Asher, and I exchange a look. We have a moment of perfect understanding, one of those moments I seldom felt with anyone except those now dead. 

*Sure, Jubilee. No problem. Any requests?* 

*Ya mind a little Jack? I'd certainly love some.* 

*Not a problem at all.* 

To Adam and Asher, I send, *I never thought of the kid as a heavy drinker.* 

Adam sends back on a private line, *She probably doesn't do it often. She doesn't strike me as a heavy drinker, either.* 

*Gentlemen, haven't you wondered about it? We met in a bar, she's stolen drinks off of Logan, and now she admits to drinking whiskey. Don't you find it suspicious?* Asher's as solemn as a giddy teenager can look. At least he remembered to send it as a private message. 

*Hangin' with the runt, she's bound to have picked up a stronger stomach than the X-Men know about.* 

*I agree, Victor. Asher, if she was a lush, I think her Academy friends would have found out a little earlier.* 

Asher snorts inelegantly and waves a dismissive hand. *Those people. They didn't even realise how close to suicide she was until they found her bleeding in the bathroom.* 

*Actually, she hasn't had anything to drink here except for the sip off of Logan's beer. She's been plying herself with sodas and coffees with whip cream.* 

We all blink and stare at each other. *Kora, how much did you hear?* 

*Not much. You guys stopped broadcasting to each other and started _not_ broadcasting to Jubilee. I ended up getting a bit of the conversation.* 

Adam raises an eyebrow in our direction. *Is it me, or is she becoming more lucid?* 

*It's not you.* Asher giggles to himself. You'd think a vampire could handle his blood better. 

*So when can Asher feed again? That was neat!* 

Asher giggles louder, so hard he's almost doubled over. Adam groans and staggers off to find a drink. 


	11. It Can Swallow... Part D

_ Disclaimers: _

See Part Four A

Title of Series: The Web - Borne Of The Fall

Part Four D

## Conclusion of "It Can Swallow Her Whole Star Intact"

**JUBILEE**

Morning, bright and early. 

Gah, too bright. That whole 'Ooh, shiny new sun. Wowee! It's morning!' type bright. Not even pulling the blankets over my head could dissuade the unwelcome rays. 

*Glub.* 

I grunt my agreement of Adam's assessment on morning. *Garg.* 

*Irk?* 

*Eeeee.* I whimper and pull the blankets tighter around me. 

*Dare I ask what the English translation of that might be?* Asher sounds far too perky. He probably hasn't even been to sleep yet, either. He sucks. 

*Heh. From Adam, 'Mornings suck.' Then Jubilee said, 'Totally.' Adam then asked, 'Should we get up?' and Jubilee replied, 'Nooooo.'* 

*Ah, thank you, Victor. Nice to know translations are possible.* 

*Blurp.* 

*Hey, watch yer flippin' language. 'Sides, I don't think that's even anatomically possible. Hamsters just don't have the backbone for it.* 

On the roll next to me, Kora giggles. *Jubilee? Are you going to shower now?* 

I grunt out an almost understandable *Later,* so she gets up to take hers first. 

*Jae, we'll be there to pick you two up in a couple hours.* 

Shit. Gotta get showered and dressed, gotta eat, already packed, but I gotta say goodbye. Oh, and I have to get back into my room. Damn, I do have to get up. *M'kay.* 

Clad in my oversized 'NIN' shirt, shorts, and blue bunny slippers, I pad down to my old room. The door's unlocked and only Kitty is sleeping inside. The Hayseed must be off communing with Cindy Crawford's workout series. 

"Jubilee?" 

"Yeah. Just go back to sleep, Kitty." I search my bookshelves for the two distinctly colored covers. Upon finding them, one yellow and the other green, I tell her, "I got what I came for." 

"No, I should be gettin-" 

I force my suggestion into her mind. "A few more hours of sleep can't hurt. You can still get up before noon, but some more sleep would be very nice." 

Kitty yawns and snuggles back under her covers. "Yeah, a few more hours of sleep would be nice." 

I nod, satisfied. The fewer people I have to deal with this morning, the better. I stop at my desk to pick up stationery and a pen, then head back to Drake's room. 

Bobby's still happily snoring away in his bed, so I sit at the desk to write. In the two diaries, I write a quick note in each. On the stationery, I write two letters, one longer than the other. 

By the time I finish, Kora steps out of the shower and makes a gesture for me to go ahead. I gather my clothes, send her a thanks, and step into the still steamy room. 

**KORA**

We'll be leaving soon. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. On one hand, it will be nice to see Victor, Asher, and Adam again, but I like Bobby and Remy. I don't want to say goodbye to them. 

I go downstairs and see Sean in the kitchen. "Good mornin', lass. Will we be practicing today?' 

I shake my head and point out to the driveway. 

"Ah, you must be goin' ta town then. Well, have fun. And smile, lass! It's a beautiful mornin'." 

I smile for him and he smiles back, apparently satisfied with his work. Then he walks away, whistling. 

What a strange man. 

**JUBILEE**

When I get out of the shower and get dressed, Bobby's still out like a light. I use the phone at the night-stand and call the boathouse. 

Remy answers of the third ring, his voice thick with sleep and a mean case of the grumpies. "'Ello?" 

"Hey, Cajun. Thought you could make breakfast for me n' Kora taday." 

He's silent for a moment. "Sure, petite. Let Remy get dressed and he'll meet ya in de kitchen." 

I nod, knowing he can't see it. "Okay. ...Remy? I only have a couple hours." 

"Yeah. I figured. Dis be too early for ya oth'rwise." 

I smile sadly. "See ya in a few, Gumbo." 

"Bye, petite." 

I hang up the phone and am startled to see Bobby's ice-blue eyes trained on me. "You're leaving?" 

I nod wordlessly. 

He sits up and holds his arms out to me. I fall into the embrace easily. Any other man clad in nothing more than a white undershirt and Marvin the Martian boxers would have probably been smacked, but this is Bobby. I trust him. 

"You better take care of yourself." 

I hold onto him tighter, trying to ignore the tears in his voice. "You too, Drake. You too." 

**KORA**

Remy shows up in the kitchen wearing loose jeans and a sweater, but no shoes. 

He smiles at me in good morning, which I return. I think he's uncomfortable talking to me, maybe because I can't talk back. He starts moving around the kitchen, pulling out skillets from cupboards and eggs from the refrigerator. "How 'bout pancakes fer breakfast, eh cherie?" 

I nod enthusiastically and sit out the counter to watch him dance about the kitchen. 

**JUBILEE**

Bobby's grabbing a quick shower when I leave the room. I travel down the hallway's twists before finally stepping in front of my destination. 

I knock quietly and wait a few moments before Emma Frost, fully dressed in her typical white power suit, opens the door. "Gambit's makin' breakfast in the kitchen if ya wanna join us." 

Frost just nods in her unflappable way. "I'll be down shortly." 

The door closes and I head back to Bobby's room. He's dressed and ready to go, so we make our descent to the kitchen. 

**KORA**

Jubilee, Bobby, and Remy, and I are already eating our pancakes when Frost walks in. She pauses at the doorway with narrowed eyes before picking up a plate and helping herself to two of the pancakes. 

No one is really talking. They're just quietly eating and watching each other. 

Finally, Emma clears her throat to get our attention. She lays the a large envelope on the table and pushes it to Jubilee. "I took the liberty of procuring you a few things. Actually, some is yours and some is Kora's." 

Jubilee nods and starts rifling through the envelope. She pulls out a wallet with a New York drivers license displayed in it's clear pocket. "This thing says I'm twenty-one." She raises an eyebrow. 

Emma merely shrugs. "I figured it'd be for the best." 

"Probably. Thanks." Jubilee continues looking through the wallet. There's a social security card for a Julie Tran, two hundred dollars in twenties, a bank card, and a credit card. 

"The credit card isn't to track you, it's for emergencies. If you ever need a plane ticket back..." Emma trails off, but Jubilee simply smiles. 

"Thank you, for everything." 

Emma nods. "Kora's is a Maine Identification Card, I don't know if she can drive. Her cards are all made out to Karie Savant. You both have passports if you need them." 

I smile my thanks, take the wallet and passport Jubilee passes to me, and slip them into my jeans pocket. 

Remy reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a small black book. "This here's a list of names, numbers, and addresses. Just tell 'em Remy sentcha and you'll be taken care of." He passes the book to Jubilee, who looks like she's trying very hard not to cry. 

Bobby pulls out a folded sheet of paper and says, "This is the private numbers and emails of everyone in the mansion. Don't forget us, huh?" 

Jubilee takes the paper with a sniffle. "'Course not, Drake. Yer all too weird ta ferget." She leans in and gives him a hug. 

**JUBILEE**

*Fifteen minutes, Jae. Make your goodbyes.* 

I look up from the table and try to smile. "Our ride'll be here in a few minutes." 

Everyone stops to look at me. I'm loathe to leave the quiet kitchen and the people who care, but in the end, there is no choice. I stand up, Kora follows suit, and we head upstairs to retrieve our belongings. 

I put my backpack on, grab the two diaries and letters in one hand, then pick up the suitcase in the other. Kora picks up her suitcase and backpack, then starts downstairs. 

When we get to the front entrance, Remy, Frost, and Bobby are there, ready to give the last fairwells. 

I stop in front of Bobby and throw my arms around him. For a few precious moments, he simply holds me. When I pull back, I hand him the green diary. "I started this when I joined up with Gen-X. I know you'll take care of it for me." He nods and cradles the book closely. 

I turn to Remy and hug him. "Be well, Jubilee." 

"You too, Remy." We watch each other with frank gazes. "And don't forget to eat." He gives me a lopsided grins that disappears as soon as I hand him the yellow diary. "That starts out a couple weeks before I joined the X-Men. You'll probably find it interesting." He nods and holds the book in a tight clasp. His final link to me. 

When I hear the engine in the driveway, I turn to Emma and hand her a letter, the longer one of the two. Her eyes glance over it and will with tears. I know what is says by heart. __

  
'You gave me a home when it would have otherwise been simply a room to sleep in.   
'You gave me your friendship when so many others have rejected the both of us.   
'You gave me your faith when I would have fallen in on myself for failing.   
'You gave me hope and showed me how to grow and succeed.   
'You pushed me when you knew I could do better, bullied me when I thought I couldn't, and followed with watchful eyes when I proved you right.   
'Thank you.   
'Jubilation Lee' 

She pulls me into a tight hug and only lets go when a soft knock sounds on the door. 

I open it to find Adam smiling at me. *We're ready.* 

*Great. Let me get the suitcases.* He takes my suitcase, then Kora's, and heads for the dark blue mini-van in the driveway. 

Creed opens the sliding backdoor and maneuvers himself out of the middle bench seat. Asher's standing by the passenger door in a heavy black cloak that manages to hide him from the sun. 

Kora goes to Asher, fingers the cloak, then smiles and hugs him in greeting. 

I walk up to Creed and raise an eyebrow. He runs a hand through my hair, over the soft bristles that move up from the back of my skull to and down the styled cap that had been my hair style from years ago. *Nice cut.* 

*Familiar, ain't it?* 

*Yep. After you.* He motions into the car, but I hesitate. I'm still waiting for one more person. 

"What the flamin' hell is goin' on? I could smell Sabretooth!" A growl and a familiar 'snikt!' sounds as Logan finally makes an appearance and sees the van and it's occupants. "What are ya standin' around fer? Get him away from Jubilee!" 

I turn to Logan and something in my expression startles him so badly, he halts his attack. I pull out the final note, addressed to Wolverine, and hand it to him. I turn back and let Creed help me into the van. Kora had already gotten in and was sitting in the back bench. Adam had the keys in the ignition while Asher sat beside him. 

When Creed gets in beside me, Logan howls. He is trying to get to me, but Iceman is coating Logan's adamantium claws in the sub-zero ice, then letting it seep up the rest of his skeleton. Knowing that the metal conducts cold, he was trying to incapacitate Logan through pain without causing serious injury. When that failed, he froze Logan's feet to the ground and kept re-freezing them whenever Logan tried to pull away. Gambit and Frost are trying to keep the X-Men from answering Logan's cries. 

*Go, Adam.* 

Adam guns the engine and hits the gas. 

Clouds darken the sky, a sure sign that Storm's heard the commotion, but no one has come after us. I wonder how many minds Frost had to fry to keep them at bay. 

I probably could have been kinder by putting in a lot of pretty words about hopes and dreams, like Logan did to me, but I kept his letter simple. _'It hurts to be on this end of the letter, doesn't it?'_

Adam glances at us in the rearview mirror. *So where to?* 

Creed shifts beside Kora in the back seat. *San Francisco California, Chicago Illinois, New Orleans Louisiana, or Toronto Canada. I got the new estates in those areas.* 

*How 'bout California? I wouldn't mind bein' on the west coast again.* 

The others hum agreement to my suggestion. *California it is.* 

So back to California I travel. Ever notice how life moves in weird-shaped circles? 

**~*~**

_Endnotes:  
I'd like to thank my beta gods, (in alphabetical order:) Jai, Khaki, Si, Sorcha, and Winter. You all are the most beautiful people I've had the pleasure of chatting with. *grin* I love y'all to Reeses Pieces!_

And for those of you wondering, the titles for Part Four came from Tori Amos's 'Suede'. It's a great song. Really!


End file.
